Contigo sin ti
by Eiko007
Summary: MI version de lo que "deberia" de haber pasado en el cap 18 de Inuyasha kanketsu-hen xD bastante imposible... pero hey! se vale soñar xD Que sucede si Kagome no se siente satisfecha solamente con un beso y pide mas de su amado? que dira Inuyasha?


"Sin ti… contigo"

_Los personajes le pertenecen 100% a la Rumiko Takahashi... todo en cuanto a la historia sobre el Sengoku Jidai le pertenece a ella así como Inuyasha... Kagome... Sango... Miroku...Shippo... Kaede... Kikyo... Kohaku… La Sra. Higurashi... Sota... El Abuelo... Hoyo... Eri... Ayumi... Yuka... Naraku... Kagura... Kanna… Hakudoshi… Tsubaki... Kouga... Sesshomaru… Myoga… Rin… Jaken… Totousai… y todos los demás personajes son de ella..._

Espero como loca enferma desde el lunes pasado este cap 18 de Inuyasha kanketsu-hen, y… POR FIN!!! Lo vi!!! Yo creo que en menos de 10 minutos de cuando lo subieron, ya que después de las 2 de la tarde revise cada 5 y 10 minutos hasta que por fin cerca de las 3 lo VI!!!!!!!!!!! Y pos NO pude evitar querer hacer un fic como loca enferma xD es que fue INJUSTOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

_Advertencia si les cae bien Kikyo no lean esto_

La estúpida retonta esa muerta que ARG!!! La O-D-I-O!!! la detesto la aborrezco la maldita se beso con Inuyasha… 3 tres!!! TRES!!! TRES VECES!!! Es TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN injusto!!! Se las voy a enumerar, una vez en el pasado, en el especial que hicieron de _ella_ e Inuyasha, de ahí frente a Kagome en el cap 23!!! Y de ahí cuando por fin se MURIO!!! Maldita!!!!!!!! Arde en el infierno!!! Es TANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN injusto!!! E Inuyasha y Kagome… T-T ni un besito chiquito buah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! A penas y se han abrazado unas… tal vez 15 veces esos no los he contado… pero x KAMI!!! aRRRRRGGGGG!!! Estaba tan furiosa… si no se besan en el capitulo final me va a dar ataque… así… un ATAQUE!!! En TAN I-N-J-U-S-T-O!!! odio el triple a Kikyo ahora… simple y sencillamente… maldita…

Weno esta el beso en la segunda peli… pero no fue muy romántico que digamos, y una chera x ahí tiene razón se veía como si Kagome estaba besando los dientes de Inuyasha… pero weno… digamos que es uno… y que si cuenta… pero igual este hubiera sido TAN mágico… y Rumiko Takahashi-san fue injusta buah!!! T.T sufro… es injusto que la muerta asquerosa podrida esa tenga mas "puntos" que Kagome vaya… T.T es injusto… ahora solamente tengo esperanzas en el final final… mejor Miroku y Sango se van a besar en el cap 19 si mal no recuerdo xD es injusto… todos ganan menos Inuyasha y Kagome buah!!!

Weno weno… aun hay esperanza… aquí les va el fanfic xD ya me emocione con mis comentarios xD

******-******

Weno weno este es el one-shot mas largo que he escrito en mi vida xD espero que les guste, esto contiene **LEMON EXPLICITO** así que aquí les queda la advertencia xD

Este fic lo he ubicado solamente en lo que sucedió en el anime, sin ninguna de las películas, eso significa que Inuyasha y Kagome nunca se han besado xD weno weno espero que les guste xD

"**Sin ti… contigo"**

//////Kagome's POV//////

_Estamos solos en este momento…_

Sus labios temblaron, pudo sentir el aliento del Hanyou sobre sus labios, sintió como apretó su mano un poco más y cerró los ojos por completo, contuvo la respiración sintiendo finalmente sus labios sobre los suyos, la mano libre del Hanyou se poso en el hombro de la muchacha apretándola mas a el, Inuyasha presiono un poco mas sus labios a los suyos y ella movió despacio sus labios contra los de el, millones de mariposas bailaban dentro de su estomago, sentía como su mano y la de Inuyasha temblaban, Inuyasha separo un poco sus labios de los suyos suspirando, dejando que su aliento se adentrara en sus labios entrecerrados, Kagome entreabrió los ojos notando al Hanyou con las mejilla sonrojadas alejándose de ella y entro en pánico ¿Eso era todo?

Su corazón se contrajo imaginando que esto era lo único que iba a obtener después de tanto tiempo ansiando estar con el, tanto tiempo queriendo…

'_¡NO!'_

Se inclino hacia él apoyando sus manos entrelazadas en su pecho y se estiro cuanto pudo cerrando los ojos con fuerza tomando sus labios con los suyos una vez mas, sintió a Inuyasha tensarse y soltar su agarre en su hombro por completo, cerro los ojos con mas fuerza sintiendo que iba a rechazarle, su corazón dolió y suspiro su nombre contra sus labios…

"Inuyasha…"

//////Inuyasha's POV//////

Podía escucha los rápidos y fuertes latidos del corazón de la muchacha, estaba nerviosa, pero si quería rechazarlo, podía, ella sabia mas que nadie que una palabra bastaba para mandarlo de cara contra el piso, podía detenerlo en cualquier momento, pero no lo hizo, y con sus mejilla sonrojadas y los ojos brillantes también comenzó a acercarse hacia el, apretó un poco mas su mano entre la suya, suave, cálida, delicada, como Kagome.

Sintió su propio corazón doblar el ritmo con el que latía al momento en que sintió sus suaves y cálidos labios juntarse con los suyos, contuvo su respiración y sintió que necesitaba acercarse mas a ella, asegurarse de que era real, llevo su mano hacia su hombro y le acerco un poco mas contra el relajándose, presiono un poco mas sus labios contra los de ella percibiendo su sabor de inmediato, su cuerpo entero se estremeció, su sabor era justo como su olor, perfecto.

Kagome movió suavemente sus labios contra los de el, y supo que esto era algo que jamás pudo haber esperado, jamás en su vida, mas de su sabor llego a el, y la sensación, sus suaves y cálidos labios acariciando los suyos de una forma en que sabia solo Kagome podría hacerlo, sin inhibiciones y segundos pensamientos, sin asco, sin aprehensión, con cariño, con sinceridad…

'_Kagome…'_

Kagome ladeo levemente su rostro y cepillo sus labios contra los suyos una vez mas, y una corriente eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo erizando su piel, terminando en su entrepierna, la sensación que le invadió fue nueva, y le aterro, deseo… un Hanyou no podía sentir tal cosa, la mano con la que sujetaba la de Kagome tembló y el nerviosismo lo invadió, iba a protegerla con su vida, renovó su juramente ante ella, pero no, no podría protegerla de el mismo si perdía el control, no estaría protegiéndola si se dejaba llevar.

Supo que alejarse era lo mas seguro que podía hacer, ya que no habían esperanzas de que la familia de Kagome les interrumpiera, Kagome dijo que en la nota que le dejaron decía se ganaron un viaje, pero no decía cuando, para cuando, y cuando regresaban, no se sabia, así que se alejo.

Kagome le sorprendió, se inclino hacia el apoyando sus manos juntas contra su pecho y tomando sus labios contra los suyos, abrió sus ojos de par en par al sentir su labio inferior entre los de Kagome mientras ella se presionaba contra el con los ojos cerrados fuertemente, se tenso por completo, no sabia como reaccionar no sabia si…

"Inuyasha…"

//////Kagome's POV//////

Kagome abrió los ojos al sentir a Inuyasha sujetar su brazo izquierdo con su mano libre, creyó que iba a empujarla, iba a rechazarla, el dolor invadió su pecho y lagrimas comenzaron a formarse dentro de sus ojos, pero en lugar de soltarla, o de empujarla, Inuyasha giro su cuerpo, dejando sus hombros contra su cama, soltando su mano, estuvo a punto de protestar cuando su consciente de lo que Inuyasha hacia hecho, la había dejado entre la cama y el, con sus manos a sus lados, se acerco hacia ella violentamente…

"Inuya…"

Inuyasha se detuvo y rozo suavemente sus labios con los suyos, estaba respirando pesadamente, Kagome trago despacio, Inuyasha entreabrió sus labios y su aliento le golpeo nuevamente…

"Kagome…"

Inuyasha capturo su labio inferior con los suyos y le succiono suavemente, Kagome sintió se derretía ante la sensación, llevo sus mano hacia el rodeando su cintura y abrazando su espalda, sujeto su muñeca izquierda con su mano derecha y sintió como fue capaz de acercar mas al Hanyou hacia ella, abrió sus ojos, y para su sorpresa el le estaba mirando, se sorprendió de ver sus ojos entrecerrado y oscurecidos, su mirada envió una corriente eléctrica a través de su cuerpo terminando entre sus piernas, exhalo de golpe y cerro los ojos debido a la sensación, Inuyasha gruño pegando su frente a la suya y su lengua salió de entre sus labios lamiendo los suyos, no pudo evitar gemir y apretar sus dedos en su espalda sintiendo nuevamente esa corriente recorrer su cuerpo, parar por sus pechos y terminar entre sus piernas sintiendo como si comenzara a humedecerse.

'_No puede ser mi periodo… es… es…'_

"Kagome…" abrió sus ojos al haberlo escuchado gruñir nuevamente, temía que se hubiera transformado en un Youkai, pero no era así, seguía mirándole de la misma manera.

"Di mi nombre." Kagome se sorprendió por su petición, Inuyasha gruño una vez mas y rozo sus labios contra los suyos despacio, no entendía del todo que estaba sucediendo, hacia un momento hablaban tranquilamente, luego el juraba protegerla con su vida y ahora…

"Inuyasha…" tan solo su nombre dejo sus labios los de Inuyasha se aplastaron contra los de ella, Kagome abrió los ojos de par en par, sintiéndole besarla con pasión, gruño con fuerza presionando su lengua entre sus labios acariciando la suya con la propia, Kagome gimió y se aferro a el con mas fuerza tratando de cerrar sus piernas debido a la extraña sensación entre estas pero descubrió que sus rodillas estaban a los constados de Inuyasha, el Hanyou gruño con fuerza y en un movimiento rápido que hizo al mover sus labios contra los suyos y su lengua dentro de su boca, su colmillo derecho se presiono contra su labio superior, Kagome sintió su colmillo contra su labio y gimió por la sensación, pero a penas se percato del corte que este hizo en ella.

//////Inuyasha's POV//////

Cuando Kagome dijo su nombre perdió el control, aquella voz en su interior grito porque le reclamara, sin pensarlo tomo su brazo con fuerza para girarle y dejarla contra y sobre la cama, seria tan fácil romper su ropa y solo solo…

'_¡NO!'_

Dejo sus hombros contra la cama tratando de mantener el control, respiro larga y profundamente, soltó su mano y la coloco al junto a su cabeza en la cama, sujeto el colchón con fuerza, respirando profundamente, tratando de calmarse, iba a comenzar a abrir los ojos cuando se percato de las piernas de la muchacha a sus lados, el fuerte olor de su excitación le golpeo con una fuerza con la que jamás le había golpeado, y le afecto como jamás lo había hecho, perdió el control acercándose a ella rápidamente, pero su voz le detuvo, su voz le salvo por tercera vez.

"Inuya…"

Sintió el suave aroma de su piel y le calmo, su respiración se goleo contra sus labios y sintió el deseo de probarlos nuevamente, acerco sus labios a los suyos de nuevo, rozándolos con suavidad, aquel deseo quemándole por dentro ardió con un poco mas de fuerza, pero no le hizo perder las razón, respiraba pesadamente por su nariz, tratar de calmarse en esta posición seria tan difícil… porque a la vez que sabia que podía lastimarla, que esto no era correcto, que era imperdonable, que no debía, que no podía… el quería, el deseaba, el la necesitaba, Kagome era… Kagome era…

"Kagome…"

Decidió mostrarle como se había sentido cuando tomo su labio entre los suyos, repitió la acción y su sabor le nublo mas la mente, estaba a punto de separarse de ella temiendo perder lo que le quedaba de control y lucidez debido a su fuerte olor y a su sabor cuando sintió las pequeñas manos de la muchacha recorrer su cuerpo, desde su pecho, por sus costados, hacia su espalda, apretándole mas cerca de ella…

Inuyasha supo que hubiera perdido el control de no sentirse tan conmovido, ahí estaba el, propasándose con ella, tomando algo que no merecía, que no el pertenecía, que no debía, pero Kagome le aceptaba, a el, a un Hanyou, estaba tan consciente de ello, llamándole a el, llamando su nombre… el, no un humano, no un Youkai, el… un Hanyou, el Hanyou Inuyasha.

Abrió sus ojos mirando sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus ojos cerrados pero relajados, sus labios rojos y entreabiertos, Kagome era sin duda la mujer mas hermosa que había visto en su vida, y mas de 250 años no eran poco, a pesar de que no había querido, había visto una que otra mujer humana cuando vivía con su madre, una que otra mujer de las aldeas de las que lo alejaban, una que otra mujer caminando por el bosque, una que otra mujer cuando asaba cerca de la aldea de Kaede y Kikyo, una que otra mujer humana en la época de Kagome, pero ninguna, ninguna se podía comparar con ella, ni Youkai, ni humana.

Kagome abrió sus ojos despacio y sorprendida fijo su mirada en la suya, primero creyó que lucia peligroso ante ella, pero luego vio sus labrios entreabrirse un poco mas y una ráfaga de su excitación llego rápidamente a su nariz de golpe, vio como Kagome se sonrojaba mas y exhalaba de forma cortada cerrando los ojos, gruño acercando mas sus rostro al suyo, dejando su frente contra la suya, no pudo evitarlo y saco su lengua despacio deseando lamer sus labios, lo logro, pero también pudo saborear ese maravillosos aroma que había en el aire, su cuerpo se tenso por completo, pero otra corriente de deseo recorrió su cuerpo terminando en la punta de la dureza ya presente dentro de su Hakama al escuchar el gemido de Kagome y sentir sus dedos enterrarse con mayor fuerza en su espalda y cerrar los ojos suavemente recibiendo una segunda ráfaga de su adictivo y delicioso pero peligroso aroma.

"Kagome…" Gruñir su nombre nuevamente, le veía fijamente, ella abrió los ojos de nuevo, esos ojos tiernos y brillantes, quería que solo lo miraran a él, que solamente le escuchara a él, que solamente le tocara a él, que solamente lo llamara a él, él y nadie mas.

"Di mi nombre." Le ordeno en un gruñido, se sorprendió por su orden, pero en lugar de lograr que Kagome se enfadara sintió su excitación aumentar otro poco, gruño una vez más y rozo sus labios contra los suyos despacio, necesitaba mas de su olor, de su sabor, mas, mas, no podía tener suficiente, nunca tendría suficiente de Kagome…

"Inuyasha…"

'_¡Mía!' _

Gritó esa voz en su interior y no pudo detenerse al sentir la sangre correr rápida y pesadamente por sus venas, el deseo nublo su mente y decidió tomar todo cuanto podía de sus labios, se abalanzo sobre ella besándole con pasión, gruño con fuerza presionando su lengua entre sus labios acariciando la suya con la propia, Kagome gimió y se aferro a el con mas fuerzas apretando también sus piernas contra él, apretó con más fuerza el colchón bajo sus garras sabiendo que probablemente ya le había abierto cuatro agujeros en este, gruño sintiéndose perder la cordura por su olor envolviéndole por completo y su sabor, tan presente en el interior de su boca, el Hanyou gruño con fuerza y en un movimiento rápido que hizo al mover sus labios contra los suyos y su lengua dentro de su boca, su colmillo derecho se presiono contra el labio superior de Kagome sin que él lo notara, hasta que sintió el olor de su sangre…

//////Kagome's POV//////

Inuyasha se alejo de ella en un segundo, abrió sus ojos confundida y le vio brincando fuera de su ventana, entro en pánico, y no pudo evitarlo.

"¡¡¡Osuwari!!!"

Escucho el golpe del Hanyou contra el suelo y se puso de pie corriendo hacia la ventana, viendo al Hanyou en el lugar por segunda vez esa noche, trato de calmar su respiración mirándole preocupada, Inuyasha no se movía, sabia que el hechizo ya había perdido su efecto para ese momento.

"¿Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha no respondió.

"Inuyasha… no te molestes."

Inuyasha se levanto despacio.

"No te vayas… por… favor."

Inuyasha pareció respirar profundamente y darse la vuelta, Kagome se asusto al ver su ceño fruncido y pensó le gritaría, le ignoraría y se marcharía, las lagrimas que se habían formado en sus ojos desde mas temprano salieron de sus ojos, bajando por sus mejillas despacio, sintió como si fueran una cálida caricia de consolación, la ultima que recibiría en esa noche, pero al ver a Inuyasha suspirar y verse a si mismo para luego sacudirse, su corazón se alegro un poco, pero al verle levantar su mirada y mirarle con dolor supo que no se marcharía, y así lo hizo, brinco y ella se alejo despacio e la ventana dejando que entrara sin dificultad, no pudo evitar lazarse hacia el abrazándole con fuerza por la cintura, estaba ahí, no se había marchado.

"Me la pase sola casi todo el día, hacia mucho tiempo no pasaba tanto tiempo sola, me sentí muy… mal."

Kagome se apretó contra el con mas fuerza en su abrazo, e Inuyasha finalmente suspiro y correspondió a su abrazo, Kagome creyó que lo iba a hacer de mala gana y flojamente, pero Inuyasha le apretó con fuerza por la cintura, acercándole a el, pegando cada parte de sus cuerpos mientras enterraba su rostro en su cabello suspirando su nombre.

"Kagome…"

Kagome sintió el ritmo de su corazón ya calmado acelerarse nuevamente al percatarse de que sentía dos formas cilíndricas presionarse contra ella, una junto a su cintura de su lado derecho, y otra contra su vientre, trago lentamente sabiendo que era cada uno, enterró su rostro en el pecho del Hanyou lo mas que pudo tratando de que no viera su sonrojo, Inuyasha jamás había reaccionado de esa forma ante ella.

No era que tuviera mucho contacto físico con Inuyasha de todas forma, o que la abrazara muy frecuentemente, pero el jamás mostraba siquiera sentirse levemente atraído hacia ella, y en este momento sabia que era de lo mas normal después de lo que acababan de compartir que reaccionara de esta manera.

Kagome sonrió ampliamente, se sentía halagada, Inuyasha la veía como una mujer, no como solo una chiquilla tonta, su pecho se inflo de orgullo de saberlo, puede que fuera una respuesta física solamente, pero era una respuesta del cuerpo de Inuyasha, los instintos de Inuyasha, aunque fuera una parte lejana a su corazón, pero… pero era afectada por ella, no le resultaba completamente indiferente en ese aspecto.

Inuyasha llevo una de sus manos de su cintura hacia su cabeza, pasando sus garras entre su cabello suavemente, Kagome se relajo por completo, Inuyasha no le había separado ni un centímetro de el y así le encantaba estar, mas aun sumándole el relajante pasar de sus garras por su cabello.

"Kagome, perdóname, yo… yo no puedo quedarme."

//////Inuyasha's POV///////

Al sentir el sabor de su sangre muchas cosas ocurrieron, reacciono, aquella parte racional de su mente perdida en medio del deseo regreso a la vida, diciéndole cuan incorrecto era lo que estaba haciendo, no solamente de forma moral sino también arriesgando la vida de Kagome, no estaba teniendo ni el mas pequeño cuidado y como consecuencia había lastimados su perfectos y delicados labios, Kagome era tan delicada y el estaba comportándose como una bestia descontrolada.

De hecho, eso era lo que realmente era, y supo que la única forma de calmarse era lejos de Kagome, y para eso tendría que huir, lejos, al Sengoku Jidai, y rogar porque ella no le siguiera por lo que había dicho era importante y tenia que regresar a esa época, contuvo cualquier deseo egoísta de mantenerse a su lado y corrió lo mas rápido que pudo hacia la ventana, la abrió y brinco fuera de esta, pero su pie izquierdo no había terminado de salir del marco de la ventana cuando lo escucho.

"¡¡¡Osuwari!!!"

Gimió levemente al tener la cara comprimida contra el suelo con fuerza, era la segunda vez que Kagome le sentaba en la noche, y cayo en el mismo lugar, pero ahora dolió mucho mas, su nariz ardía y sabia había tierra dentro de sus fosas nasales, sus ojos ardían, sentía el glorioso sabor de los labios de Kagome haber desaparecido entre el sabor a tierra, así como la dureza dentro de su Hakama dolía agudamente.

No pudo evitar recordar cuando tal cosa comenzó a ocurrirle, era aun muy joven, y Myoga no pasaba tiempo con el, pero le visitaba de vez es cuando, y cuando ocurrió por primera vez el estaba visitándolo, fue la platica mas vergonzosa de su vida, y no estaba seguro de si Kagome sabría algo respecto al tema, pero esperaba que no lo supiera y no lo hubiera notado.

"¿Inuyasha?"

Kagome no iba a dejarlo escapar, sabia perfectamente que si intentaba huir volvería a sentarlo, y lo sentaría lo necesario para obligarle a quedarse, la muchacha era demasiado inocente tal vez ¿Acaso las madres no le hablaban de esas cosas a sus hijas? Gruño con suavidad, a veces era tan inconveniente que Kagome no supiera de estas cosas.

"Inuyasha… no te molestes."

Inuyasha se levanto despacio, tratando de pensar en una forma de escapar, noto que aun se notaba la dureza en su Hakama, y sintió que si Kagome no sabia nada al respecto se salvaría en caso de que la muchacha volteara a ver debajo de la cintura de su Hakama.

"No te vayas… por… favor."

Inuyasha suspiro y levanto su mirada hacia Kagome, su ceño estaba fruncido y estaba a punto de gritarle que era una tonta y regresaría por la mañana, haría una excusa, y se mostraría ante ella como si nada paso, pero vio su rostro lleno de dolor, lagrimas bajando por sus mejillas, y la suplica en su mirada mas que en su voz quebrantada rompió su corazón, suspiro, sacudió levemente su Haori tratando de botar la tierra que se le había pegado y de un brinco llego a su ventana de nuevo, Kagome se alejo y de dejo entrar en la habitación.

Kagome le sorprendió se sobremanera lanzándose sobre el abrazándole con fuerza por la cintura, se tenso completamente sintiendo como la muchacha se aplastaba contra el, a pesar de toda la tierra dentro de su boca y su nariz, pudo percibir a lo lejos el olor de su excitación y trago lentamente, tenia que encontrar una forma de convencer a Kagome de que le dejara marcharse.

"Me la pase sola casi todo el día, hacia mucho tiempo no pasaba tanto tiempo sola, me sentí muy… mal."

Inuyasha sintió que su corazón se partía en pedazos, el sabia mejor que nadie el dolor y la aflicción de estar solo, al sentir el aumento en la fuerza del agarre que Kagome tenia en su cintura no pudo mas, suspiro dándose por vencido, al diablo sus instintos y pensamiento enfermos, eso no iba evitar que protegiera a Kagome de tal sentimiento, su Kagome no podía pasar por algo así de horripilante, el iba a protegerla a toda costa, de todo, hasta de la maldita soledad.

Enredo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y le acerco a el lo mas que podía, no pudo evitar deleitarse con la forma en que su pequeño y suave cuerpo estaba pegado al suyo, Kagome era tan frágil para el, tan pequeña, tan hermosa, inclino su cabeza hacia ella y enterró su nariz en su cabello, respirando profundamente, el olor de eso que colocaba en su cabello al bañarse era agradable y fuerte, y despejo un poco el olor de su excitación, la quería tanto, no quería soltarla, simplemente deseaba nunca dejarla ir…

"Kagome…"

Inuyasha lo sintió entonces, la dureza dentro de su Hakama estaba presionándose contra Kagome, cada parte de sus cuerpo se presionaba junta, podía sentir, a parte de escuchar, como los latidos de su corazón aceleraron su ritmo considerablemente, y se pregunto si Kagome sabia que era lo que estaba sintiendo.

No, Kagome no sabia que era, porque de lo contrario lo habría sentado, respiro profundamente manteniendo su agarre en su cintura, Kagome respiro también de forma profunda y sintió sus pechos aplastarse mas contra el, suaves, redondos, trago lentamente sabiendo que perdería el control pronto si seguía concentrándose en que tan juntos estaba sus cuerpos.

Pero no debía pensar de esa forma, Kagome era pequeña y suave, Kagome era una humana, Kagome era una miko, Kagome era dulce y le quería, le aceptaba tal y como era, confiaba en el, de una forma en que nadie jamás había confiado en el, confiaba con su vida en el, y el no iba a quebrantar esa confianza, el iba a protegerla y respetarla, porque ella era lo mas importante para el, lo que el mas amaba en el mundo.

Inuyasha llevo una de sus manos de su cintura hacia su cabeza, pasando sus garras entre su cabello suavemente, sonrió suavemente al sentir a la muchacha relajarse, se aseguro de no aflojar el agarre en su cintura ya que al acariciar su cabeza y su cabello recordó cuando casi acababa de conocerla y le robo el fragmento de la perla, toco su cabeza y le dejo caer al piso, y trato de obligarla a alejarse de el, no podía obligarla a alejarse de el, tendría que tratar de razonar con ella esta vez, así que mientras lo hacia, quería estar cerca de ella, tanto tiempo conteniendo el deseo de tocarla, porque sabia que esto sucedería, ya no se sentía capaz de soltarla.

"Kagome, perdóname, yo… yo no puedo quedarme."

//////Kagome's POV//////

Kagome se tenso ante esto, toda relajación y alivio que pudo sentir se esfumaron en un instante, se separo del Hanyou levemente, sujetándose del collar de cuentas y le miro desafiante, pero al ver su mirada llena de dolor se formo un nudo en su garganta y su determinación para amenazarle con el collar o cualquier otra cosa para que se quedara se desplomo.

"Por…"

Su voz se cortó, no podía respirar, otra lagrima escapo de su ojo izquierdo, Inuyasha ladeo su rostro levemente y dejo de acariciar su cabello llevando su mano hacia esta limpiando su mejilla de la lágrima mirándole con dolor.

"Kagome… no pienso ser capaz de controlarme si me quedo, no… no así, no puedo."

Kagome respiro profundamente, sabia que con responderle lo que se le vino a la mente estaría tomando una decisión que jamás podría cambiar, Kikyo ya no estaba, pero aun tenían que derrotar a Naraku, tenían que encontrar cual era el deseo correcto, no sabia si podría seguir viajando al Sengoku Jidai después de hacer el deseo correcto a la perla, no podía, no sabia que sucedería después, no podía contar con un futuro con Inuyasha por mucho que le gustaría hacerlo, no podía.

Pero tampoco era suficiente, tampoco era suficiente un beso, un par de besos no eran suficientes, sabia que jamás podría llegar a sentir por alguien mas lo que sentía por Inuyasha, eso lo sabia muy bien, no era solamente un capricho tonto, no era el niño que le gustaba del otro salón, era el primer muchacho que le había abrazado, era el primero que la había besado, era el primero que se había ganado su corazón, era el primero por quien había llorado, era quien había arriesgado su vida por ella incontables veces, sido lastimado incontables veces, y quien mas había cuidado de ella, enfrentado todo por ella, Inuyasha era… Inuyasha era único, irremplazable.

Kagome dejo de respirar sintiendo que tal vez así era como Inuyasha se sentía respecto a Kikyo, otra lagrima salió de su ojo e Inuyasha volvió a limpiarla, pero esta vez se inclino hacia ella y beso su mejilla, tomando el liquido salado en sus labios, Kagome le miro con dolor, ella no tenia oportunidad alguna de tener el corazón de Inuyasha, porque de la misma forma en que nunca habría nada para ella como el, no habría nadie para el como Kikyo.

Kagome evito su mirada enterrando su rostro contra su pecho, un gimoteo se escapo de su garganta y sintió como el rodeaba sus hombros con su brazo libre acercándola a el, Inuyasha jamás olvidaría a Kikyo, y de la misma forma ella jamás olvidaría a Inuyasha, era cruel, pero era la verdad, y sabia que fuera lo que fuera que decidiera en ese momento le traería dolor, le haría arrepentirse, no tenia opción.

Si le decía lo que quería, se arrepentiría mas tarde cuando el ya no estuviera con ella, lloraría muchas mas noches recordando esta noche precisamente, lamentándose, siendo miserable, sintiéndose estúpida, ingenua, y hasta usada, se sentiría como lo peor de lo peor, y lo sabia, se arrepentiría grandemente, lloraría amargamente por no poder cambiar el pasado, por no poder borrarlo, pero si quería borrar el pasado tenia que borrarlo desde su cumpleaños numero quince, hace casi un año, tendría que cambiar el hecho de haber conocido a Inuyasha.

Pero si no hubiera conocido a Inuyasha el no estaría vivo, si no hubiera conocido a Inuyasha no se hubiera roto la perla, si no hubiera conocido a Inuyasha nada de lo que era ahora, bueno o malo fuera, seria todo… nada, no podía imaginarlo.

Si no le decía lo que quería, se arrepentiría, lloraría amargamente recordándolo, lloraría al ver el Go-Shimboku, lloraría cuando alguien mencionara su nombre, lloraría una y otra vez arrepintiéndose de no haber aprovechado tal oportunidad, lloraría amargamente y viviría frustrada toda su vida, odiaría a cualquier persona que pudiera llegar a formar parte de su vida después de Inuyasha, odiaría tener que darle algo que debía haber sido el Hanyou al igual que su alma y su corazón.

Sabia que ni siquiera podría pensar en si quiera sentir más que un leve cariño por otro muchacho a parte del que estaba abrazándole en este momento, sabia que le veía imposible, pero que si no podía volver verlo nunca mas, tendría que enfrentarle, tendría que enfrentar una realidad así, y algún día tendría que superarle.

Entonces, que era mejor ¿perder su alma, corazón y cuerpo de una vez? ¿Darle todo, pero completamente todo a Inuyasha? ¿Sabiendo que el no le correspondía? ¿Sabiendo que el no estaría nunca con ella? Trago lentamente y otro gimoteo se escapo de su garganta.

"Inuyasha…"

Se separo de el y le miro tratando de contener las lagrimas, Inuyasha ya no se veía tan triste pero la verla vio como su mirada se desbastó, trato de apartar las lagrimas de sus ojos par poder mirarle bien con su mano derecha y luego la regreso a su puesto en la espalda del Hanyou.

"Inuyasha… por favor…"

"Kagome… Yo…"

"Por favor, no te controles, déjate llevar."

Inuyasha abrió sus ojos de par en par y la expresión sorprendida en su rostro no le sorprendió a ella, se arrepintió de inmediato, era una tonta, si Inuyasha se sentía por Kikyo como ella se sentía por el, era obvio que no querría tal cosa con alguien mas y ella…

"Ka… Kagome... yo… no…"

Kagome se alejo de el en ese instante, iba a huir fuera de su habitación pero Inuyasha sostuvo su mano, cuando volteo a verla vio su expresión aun sorprendía.

"Kagome no sabes lo que estas diciendo…"

"No soy una niña Inuyasha, se bien lo que digo, y se que… yo creí…"

Kagome bajo su mirada sonrojada, apenada, nerviosa, dolida, el rechazo invadió su corazón golpeándole con fuerza…

"Yo soy un Hanyou Kagome… yo no tengo nada que ofrecerte… yo no… tu sabes que no tengo nada, no tengo hogar, no tengo dinero… no tengo… no tengo nada aparte de mi Haori y Tetsaiga."

Kagome le miro esta vez alzando su mirada, miro al Hanyou mortificado y se acerco a el, verle dolido le afectaba demasiado, llevo la mano que el no mantenía entre la suya hacia su rostro moviendo los mechones de cabello sobre su frente a un lado, Inuyasha le miro con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

"Ka… Kagome."

Kagome le sonrió, Inuyasha ahora parecía sorprendido y conmovido, ella suspiro finalmente, seria su último intento, libero su mano del agarre de su garra y le llevo hacia su otra mejilla, acaricio su piel despacio, memorizando su calidez y su suavidad…

"Lo único que podría yo pedirte Inuyasha seria tu corazón…"

Inuyasha abrió sus ojos de par en par mirándole sorprendido, ella paso su pulga sobre sus labios, sus cejas, su frente…

"A cambio del mío, pero no tiene caso, mi corazón es tuyo desde hace mucho tiempo, lo unció que deseo, aunque sea por esta noche, es que te dejes llevar…"

"Ka… go…"

"¿Solo por esta noche?"

Kagome sintió un nudo en su garganta, Inuyasha no le estaba mirando, suspiro y aparto las manos de su rostro, camino en dirección a su cama dispuesta a dormirse, volteo a ver de reojo al Hanyou… seguir parado sin moverse en medio de la habitación, suspiro y apago la luz de su habitación, se metió en su cama y se cubrió hasta el mentón con su sabana girándose hacia la pared, cerro los ojos con fuerza sintiendo las lagrimas luchar por salir debido al rechazo, pero primero necesitaba que Inuyasha se fuera para poder quebrarse por completo, a solas, sola, siempre sola…

//////Inuyasha's POV/////

Inuyasha sintió como la muchacha se tenso de golpe, suspiro y supo que probablemente iba a sentarlo al sentirle alejándose de el, aflojo su agarre en su cintura y ella llevo sus manos de su espalda hacia su pecho sujetando el collar de cuentas mirándole molesta, el trago despacio mirándole con dolor, si supiera cuanto ansiaba el estar con ella, cuanto había soñado con ello.

"Por…"

Inuyasha sintió nuevamente su corazón desplomarse al escuchar como su voz se cortaba y su rostro se contorsionaba adolorido así como una lagrima escapaba de su ojos, trago nuevamente acercándose a la muchacha, llevo la mano con la que estaba acariciando su cabello anteriormente a su mejilla limpiando la lagrima con su pulgar, cuidadoso de su garra en su piel, la había hecho llorar, una vez mas, era una completa basura.

"Kagome… no pienso ser capaz de controlarme si me quedo, no… no así, no puedo."

Su debilidad era la que lastimaba a Kagome, su mente pervertida, sus instintos, el anhelo y la tonta esperanza que había tenido todo este tiempo de un día poder estar con ella se desplomo, sabiendo que era algo que NO se podía, además aun tenían que derrotar a Naraku, tenían que descubrir cual era el deseo correcto, y el tenia que protegerla, había renovado su juramento y no iba a retractarse de sus palabras o tal promesa, no cuando Kagome era todo para el.

Le vio debatirse y el olor de su tristeza y su dolor le hirió mas, no eran solamente sus lagrimas sino su dolor, tan fuerte, tan profundo, otra lagrima salió de su ojo y esta vez, debido al nudo en su garganta y al remordimiento que le invadía supo que no podía hacer nada mas que tratar de reconfortarla un poco, se inclino hacia ella y beso su mejilla, tomando la lagrima con sus labios, saboreando el salado sabor de su dolor, Kagome le veía con un intenso dolor y la desesperación le invadió ¿Qué era lo que la muchacha estaba pensando que le traía tanta pena y dolor?

Kagome finalmente evito su mirada enterrando su rostro contra su pecho, un gimoteo se escapo de su garganta y sintió que le mismo comenzaría a llorar si seguía mirándole así, trato de reconfortarle mas y llevo su mano libre a sus hombros y volvió a aporetarle contra el, podía sentir la humedad cálida de las lagrimas de la muchacha en su Haori, pasando a travez de su ropa llegando hacia su piel.

'Kagome…'

Nerviosismo e indecisión llegaron a su nariz, parecía que la tierra por fin habia desaparecido de esta y le dejaba percibir mas claramente los aromas provenientes de la muchacha ahora, las lagrimas no se detenían y otro gimoteo escapo de su garganta.

"Inuyasha…"

El escuchar también el dolor grueso en su voz le obligo a apretarle un poco mas contra el, tratando de cubrirla con su presencia, hacerle saber que estaba ahí, que la protegería, Kagome… Kagome… Kagome…

La muchacha se separo de el y le miro con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, se sintió aliviado de poder ver su rostro pero esto simplemente le hizo sentirse doblemente miserable, su rostro estaba sonrojado, sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, brillantes, veía claramente como las lagrimas estaban a punto de salir de estos, llevo una de las mano que mantenía en su cintura hasta su rostro y se limpio los ojos, el trago lentamente sabiendo que la muchacha no podía verle claramente a través de tanta agua, creyó que iba a soltarlo, pero su mano húmeda regreso a su espalda apretando su Haori.

"Inuyasha… por favor…"

'_¿Qué quieres Kagome? Lo que quieras te lo daré, pero por favor, perdóname…'_

"Kagome… Yo…"

'_Perdóname…'_

"Por favor, no te controles, déjate llevar."

Inuyasha abrió los ojos de par en par, dejo de respirar, su garganta se seco, Kagome le veía triste pero determinada, sabia que lo que estaba diciendo lo decía en serio, respiro una vez, no, Kagome no podía saber que era lo que estaba diciendo, ella no tenia idea de lo que decía, creía que un par de besos mas era a lo que el le temía… ella no podía saber… el definitivamente no podía…

"Ka… Kagome... yo… no…"

Temor y dolor se apoderaron de Kagome, y en un movimiento rápido y que no preveía se alejo de el y se volteo dispuesta a huir de la habitación, saber que se sentía rechazada le partió el corazón…

_¡Kagome eres una tonta! Como crees que un Hanyou te rechazaría a ti que yo tengo el derecho de… yo… yo…_

Supo que arruinaría por completo su relación con la muchacha si dejaba que se fuera, tenia que hacerle entrar en razón, trago lentamente y de forma cuidadosa sujeto su mano lo suficientemente firme como para que no se soltara pero no como para dejarle un moretón o lastimarle con sus garras…

Kagome volteo a verle con una mirada brillante, entre sorprendida y dolida, necesitaba hablar con ella necesitaba hacerle ver…

"Kagome no sabes lo que estas diciendo…"

"No soy una niña Inuyasha, se bien lo que digo, y se que… yo creí…"

Inuyasha le miro con los ojos abiertos de par en par, en lugar de calmarse comenzó a respirar agitadamente, la dureza en su Hakama dio un tirón al igual que sus orejas, si, le había escuchado bien, no era efecto de la tierra, ella estaba nerviosa y apenada, evito su mirada escondiéndole debajo de su fleco, el trato de respirar de forma normal, de pensar… no podía… Kagome no podía estar hablando en serio el… el… el era un Hanyou, el no era digno de ella, el no podía… el…

"Yo soy un Hanyou Kagome… yo no tengo nada que ofrecerte… yo no… tu sabes que no tengo nada, no tengo hogar, no tengo dinero… no tengo… no tengo nada aparte de mi Haori y Tetsaiga."

Trago lentamente cuando la muchacha alzo su mirada hacia la suya, le veía confundida, el dolor se aplaco un poco en su mirada volviéndose dulce, trago lentamente al verle dar dos pasos hacia el acercándose bastante a el sin topar su cuerpo al suyo, le sorprendió levantando su mano libre hacia su rostro, moviendo su flequillo, el le miro con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Solamente su madre había realizado tal caricia a su rostro, de hecho nadie nunca había tocado su rostro mientras le miraba a los ojos, no de la forma en que Kagome le miraba, no con la delicadeza con que le tocaba, como si pensara que el era tan suave como ella… su corazón brinco en su pecho y fue consciente de la cantidad de agua que comenzó a juntarse en sus ojos…

"Ka… Kagome."

Y para aumentar todos esos sentimientos que se revolvían en su interior Kagome le sonrió dulcemente, el sintió un nudo en su garganta, quería abrazarla, quería besarla, quería darle las gracias mil veces, quería jamás alejarse de ella, quería detener el tiempo y permanecer siempre así, con ella cuidando de el, de su corazón…

Kagome suspiro y halo la mano que el aun mantenía sujetada por su muñeca, le soltó y creyó que se alejaría, pero en lugar de eso también llevo esa mano hacia su rostro, acariciándole también, intento tragar pero no pudo, sintió que no podía respirar, Kagome pasaba sus dedos despacio por sus mejillas, mirándole con es sonrisa tierna que…

"Lo único que podría yo pedirte seria tu corazón Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha se sorprendió mirándole con los ojos mas abiertos, había comenzado a cerrarlos perdido en la maravillosa sensación de sus manos acariciando su rostro, iba a decir algo, a contestarle, a confesarle que su corazón era suyo desde hacia mucho tiempo, pero en lugar de dejarle hablar comenzó a pasar sus pulgares por sus labios, despacio, y sintió como si le besara con sus manos, cerro los ojos solamente un momento y cuando los volvió a abrir ella tenia sus manos sobre sus cejas, respiro despacio sintiéndole acariciar su frente, quería voltear su rostro y besar su palma pero no creía si quiera poder hablar en este momento…

"A cambio del mío, pero no tiene caso, mi corazón es tuyo desde hace mucho tiempo, lo unció que deseo, aunque sea por esta noche, es que te dejes llevar…"

_No… no puede ser… eso no…_

"Ka… go…"

"¿Solo por esta noche?"

Evito su mirada, podía escuchar la suplica en su voz una ves mas, su cuerpo entero se tenso y ella quito las manos de su rostro, su mente estaba en blanco, no podía pensar, no podía moverse, solamente mirar el piso, mirar sus pies desnudos…

Kagome camino por la habitación y después de un momento apago la luz, escucho el movimiento de tela y asumió que se había metido en su cama, percibió como la habitación se inundaba del olor de su tristeza y su olor y se percato de como el salado olor de sus lágrimas saturo el aire dentro de la habitación…

Kagome era todo para él, Kagome era su razón para vivir y el solamente le quitaba cosas, le quitaba tiempo, la alejaba de su hogar y de su familia, de su mundo, de cualquier oportunidad que podría tener de estar con alguien mejor que el, cuando el era solamente un Hanyou, un Hanyou sucio que no merecía nada, un Hanyou que si fuera un Youkai podría protegerla, podría darle lo que necesitaba, lo que merecía, Kagome lo merecía todo y el no podía darle nada.

Ya le había fallado a su madre y a Kikyo, Kikyo murió tres veces, según lo que el pensó y sintió, le perdió tres veces, sufrió su muerte tres veces, y las tres veces dolió igual, porque no pudo protegerla, porque le fallo, por lo tanto, por fallar, y para librarse del peso que sentía pensó que morir seria la salida mas rápida, mas… honorable, así se sentía.

Pero no podía ser egoísta y morir para librarse de su remordimiento, y sus errores, del constante recuerdo de que era un fracaso y no era capaz, o lo suficientemente fuerte, como para protegerla, pero no podía morir, era un maldito egoísta por desear morir, porque el tenia una razón para vivir, Kagome.

Kagome era todo para el, y era todo lo que jamás podría tener, Kagome iba a tener que marcharse, ellos no podían estar juntos, Kagome no iba a poder nunca compartir su vida con el, Kagome tenia a su familia ahí en su época, tenia amigas, y el tenia que dejarla ir, el no podía darle nada, el no podía darle lo que merecía, el era un Hanyou.

Kikyo murió por él, a Kikyo le debía su muerte, dolor… como una forma de enmendar su falla, su falta de fuerza, su incapacidad de protegerla, pero a Kagome le debía su vida, Kagome le libero del Go-Shimboku, Kagome le ayudo a tener a Tetsaiga, por Kagome tenia amigos, Kagome le había curado sus heridas, tanto después de una batalla, como las viejas heridas en su corazón, Kagome había llorado por el, Kagome había estado siempre con el, desde el principio, siempre a su lado, Kagome le había dado vida y felicidad, Kagome le había dado todo lo que nunca si quiera soñó con tener, todo lo que yo no merecía.

El hecho de que no pudo proteger a Kikyo, de que nada funciono con ella, significaba que seria igualmente incapaz de proteger y amar a Kagome, de cuidarla, de estar con ella, el no la merecía, el no podía tomar mas de ella, pero… pero…

Ahí estaba, ofreciéndose ante el, dándole lo que jamás sabia recibiría o tendría esperanzas de recibir, si una mirada dulce o palabras de consuelo jamás habían sido esperadas por el luego de la muerte de su madre, y Kikyo había intentado darle un poco de eso, el creyó que así fue, pero Kikyo jamás le dio algo real, Kikyo siempre pensaba en todo, todo tenia que ser perfecto, medido, correcto.

Kagome no pensaba en lo que hacia, Kagome no pensaba todo el tiempo en que el era un Hanyou y tenia que guardar su distancia, Kagome actuaba de forma completamente contraria, Kagome se había adueñado pro completo de su corazón, Kagome no le daba solamente palabras y promesas, Kagome le daba acciones, Kagome le demostraba con cada mirada, con cada sonrisa, con cada vez que caminaba cerca de el lo mucho que confiaba en el, el afecto que sentía por el…

Pero esto era extremo.

El no podía… no podía tomar algo así de Kagome…

Pero ella se lo pedía… estaba ahogándose en tristeza porque se lo estaba negando en ese momento, las lagrimas fueron aun mas presentes en el aire y le vio encogerse debajo de la sabana, conteniendo la respiración para no dejarle escucharle sollozando, respiro profundamente, Kagome había reaccionado de una forma tan inesperada a su beso, un beso, solamente un beso inocente era lo que quería de la muchacha, y ella le ofrecía demasiado.

Le pedía demasiado…

"_**Mi corazón es tuyo desde hace mucho tiempo, lo unció que deseo, aunque sea por esta noche, es que te dejes llevar…"**_

Sus palabras resonaron en su mente, y supo que si aceptaba, que si decía que si, no podía dejarla sola nunca mas, en ese momento que juro protegerla con su vida le prometía algo hasta el final de la batalla con Naraku, pero acercarse a ella y quedarse en esa habitación, esa noche… dejarse llevar… esa noche… seria jurarle regresar… seria esperar quinientos años sin ella… seria luchar para obtener algo… para darle un hogar… para darle lo que merecía… seria paciencia eterna…

Pero Kagome se lo estaba pidiendo… Kagome estaba… el dijo le daría lo que pidiera… el…

Un sollozo quebrantado llego hacia el y le vio enrollarse sobre ella misma una vez mas, y se dio por vencido, el… el lucharía, quinientos años deberían de ser suficientes para convertirle en alguien digno de ella…

//////Kagome's POV//////

Kagome abrió los ojos de par en par al escuchar al Hanyou avanzando hacia ella, iba a voltearse pero los nervios le inmovilizaron al sentir al Hanyou sentarse en su cama y levantar su frazada, se acerco a ella abrazándole por la cintura pegando su cuerpo al suyo, Inuyasha en ese momento le soltó y se movió un poco, escucho un golpe en el suelo y el Hanyou volvió a acercarse a ella, abrazándole a el.

Kagome respiro hondo y llevo sus manos hacia los brazos del Hanyou tratando de tener algún contacto con el, acercarse lo mas que podía a el, Inuyasha comenzó a gruñir suavemente y sintió su nariz contra su cuello, trago lentamente sintiendo las mano del Hanyou apretarle un poco mas hacia el.

"Kagome…"

Dijo su nombre de forma ronca y no pudo resistirlo mas, se giro entre sus brazos, al principio el no parecía a gusto con dejarle hacer tal cosa, pero finalmente aflojo su agarre en ella permitiéndole girarse hacia el, Inuyasha le veía fijamente, ella trago lentamente y llevo sus brazo izquierdo hacia el cabello del Hanyou sujetando su cuello y acercándose a su rostro para intentar besarlo…

Cuando Inuyasha le correspondió supo que había ganado, supo que el Hanyou pasaría la noche en su… cama…

Pareciéndole extraño la excitación regreso a ella de golpe a pesar de la tristeza y miseria en la que estaba sumergida hace menos de un minuto, abrió mas sus labios besando al Hanyou con ahincó, siendo correspondida de la misma forma por el… su respiración estaba agitada y cuando sus labios se separaron noto que la respiración del Hanyou también se encontraba alterada…

"Inuyasha…"

Llevo su mano derecha hacia su Haori y comenzó a tirar de el, cuando Inuyasha se tenso y ella evito su mirada pensó que le rechazaría, pero no lo hizo, en lugar de eso llevo la mano que tenia alrededor de su cintura hacia su Haori soltando el segundo nudo, Kagome sintió su corazón querer brincar fuera de su pecho por la emoción, tan solo la ropa estuvo suelta deslizo sus manos por su piel, sintiéndose feliz de sentirle suave y perfecta, no habían cicatrices o heridas sangrantes que necesitara atender, solamente su piel caliente.

Inuyasha comenzó a gruñir y Kagome pudo sentir como su cuerpo entero vibraba con el de el, estado tan cerca, sentía como si las vibraciones en le pecho del Hanyou hacían temblar también su cama entera, trago lentamente poniendo su palma en su pecho, deslizándole hasta su abdomen, sintiendo su piel suave y cálida, trago lentamente al llegar a la orilla de su Hakama, no era capaz de siquiera mirar su ombligo, levanto su mirada hacia Inuyasha interrogante, pero el estaba ocupado gruñendo con los ojos cerrados como para poder darle una respuesta, regreso su mirada a su pecho y se acerco a mas a el, depositando un beso en su pecho, junto a su corazón.

"Oh… Kagome…"

Kagome sintió su corazón brincaba de felicidad al sentir al Hanyou acercarla mas a el, haciéndole sentir aquella dureza sobre su estomago, por un momento pensó que podría ser Tetsaiga, pero cuando se movió contra el Hanyou apretándose contra el y el gruño nuevamente moviendo sus caderas hacia ella supo que definitivamente 'eso' no era Tetsaiga.

Sonrió ampliamente llevando sus mano hacia su cintura, se acerco a el y poso su mirada en un pequeño circulo oscuro en su piel, hasta que comprendió lo que era, se rio suavemente, Inuyasha dejo de gruñir y ella no quiso que el le malinterpretara así que llevo su lengua hasta su piel terminando en su pezón, le sintió endurecerse y le cubrió con sus labios succionándole suavemente, Inuyasha dio un aullido.

"Arg- ka- gome!"

//////Inuyasha's POV//////

Se sentó en su cama y levanto su frazada acomodándose detrás de ella, le abrazo por la cintura con el brazo derecho acercándola a su cuerpo, el cuerpo de Kagome era tan cálido, tan suave, tan pequeño, enterró su nariz en su cabello sobre su cabeza y le apretó mas contra el, sintió a Tetsaiga tener contacto con su cuerpo, imagino que seguramente le resultaba incomodo, así que le soltó y se movió sacando la espada de su obi, le dejo caer al lado de la cama sin mucha delicadeza y volvió a abrazarla inmediatamente, acercándola a él lo mas que podía, enterrando nuevamente su nariz en su cabello, respirando profundamente.

'_Kagome…'_

Kagome llevo sus manos hacia su brazo, sujetándole con una mano, como para impedir que le soltara, y pasando sus dedos despacio debajo de la manga de su Haori, deslizándoles por su piel, Inuyasha trago lentamente, nunca imagina que tal delicado y simple contacto le pudiera hacer sentir como si se derretiría por su dulzura, de igual forma le sintió tratar de acercarse mas a el, presionándose contra su pecho, Inuyasha sintió su corazón derretirse al percibir la confianza que la muchacha le estaba mostrando lo feliz y lista que estaba para tener este tipo de contacto con el.

Su aroma le envolvió por completo, combinando esto con la sensación de su pequeño y suave cuerpo contra el comenzó a hacerle reaccionar, aquel deseo irracional que sintió antes comenzó a regresar a el despacio, su reparación se agito y necesito mas de ella, mas de su olor, mas de sus dedos pasando despacio sobre su brazo, mas de su sabor, deslizo su nariz sobre ella finalmente llegando a su cuello, pego su nariz a este sintiendo la calidez de su piel, respiro profundamente su hipnotizante aroma y le apretó un poco mas contra el, enrollando ambos brazos alrededor de su pequeña figura, asegurándose que no se escaparía.

"Kagome…"

Cuando Kagome comenzó a moverse como si quisiera liberarse se puso nervioso y pensó que quería alejarse de el, no quería soltar su agarre en la muchacha pero esa parecía ser su decisión, decepcionado le soltó y le miro fijamente, trago lentamente mirando sus ojos brillantes aun por los residuos de lagrimas en ellos, le miro hipnotizado, sus ojos fijos en el, sus labios entreabiertos, su olor envolviéndole, su cabello enredado, le miro nerviosa acercar su mano hacia el, colocándola primero en su hombro, luego deslizarle hacia su cabello y finalmente a su cuello, creyó que iba a hacerle alejarse, pero en ese momento entrecerró los ojos y estiro su cuello hacia el, acercando su rostro al suyo…

'_Quiere besarme…'_

Despacio dejo que la muchacha le acercara a el, paso su lengua rápidamente por su labio inferior sintiendo su boca secarse y junto sus labios con los suyos, Kagome le acaricio suavemente y supo que la voluntad que le quedaba para decirle que no termino ahí, no podía, de ninguna manera podía soportarlo, era demasiado egoísta, y estaba ya muy lejos de su mente racional como para marcharse.

Inuyasha abrió sus ojos mirando a la muchacha con las mejillas sonrojadas, el olor de su excitación llego a el de golpe, sorprendiéndole, dejo de besarla por un momento, pero Kagome no lo noto, ella se acerco mas a el besándole con pasión, y el, después de un momento, demasiado sorprendido por ello, le correspondió de la misma manera, respiro su olor en la habitación y cerro los ojos con fuerza, sus orejas trataban de percibir cada sonido, la ropa de ellos rozarse, la respiración pesada de Kagome, lo fuertes latidos de su corazón, el olor de su excitación tomo el control de el, tanto la suya como la de Kagome, todo era mucho para el, los olores, los sonidos, su sabor, su sensación.

Cuando Kagome se separo de el escucho su respiración agitada, y casi e inmediato supo que la de el también se encontraba de esta manera, abrió sus ojos queriendo ver también a la hermosa muchacha entre sus brazos pero Kagome no estaba mirándole, estaba mirando su Haori.

"Inuyasha…"

Abrió mas sus ojos al descubrir a la muchacha llevando su mano hasta este, comenzó a tirar del nudo para soltarle, el se tenso por completo, esto iba en serio, cualquier idea que podía haber tenido de que Kagome solamente quería un par de besos de más se esfumo de su mente, y esto fue mas real que nunca, Kagome no solamente sabia del tema, sino que quería... ¡¡¡con el!! ¡Su olor no mentía! Y ella no podía obligar a su cuerpo a…

Miro a la muchacha luchar con el nudo y sintió su respiración detenerse, Kagome no solamente sabia del tema sino que quería 'eso' con el, con un Hanyou, con el que… que… le había fallado, y por lo visto pensaba que aun amaba a Kikyo…

'_Kagome… mi corazón es tuyo…'_

No pudo, las palabras no salieron de sus labios y se maldijo a si mismo, cuando quería decir las palabras correctas y mas indicadas, estas jamás saldrían, pero para decir alguna estupidez o para hacer enfadar a la muchacha ahí estaban, presentes, respiro profundamente y decidió que tal vez era lo mejor, no se lo diría, se lo demostraría, a ella, a la única que quisiera tocar y ver a un Hanyou como el.

Soltó la cintura de la muchacha y llevo su mano hacia su Haori ayudándole a soltarlo, escucho como el corazón de Kagome comenzó a latir mas fuertemente, parecía como si tuviese su pecho junto a sus orejas, tanto solo termino de soltar su Haori y su Kosode Kagome llevo sus manos a su piel, rápidamente sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse, Kagome no dudaba, Kagome siempre era directa pero no pensó que seria tan directa para algo como esto, trago lentamente cerrando los ojos, sintiendo sus manos pasar por su pecho despacio, como antes lo hizo con su rostro, el toque de Kagome era tan suave, tan tierno, tan cálido y sobre todo sincero.

'Kagome…'

Comenzó a gruñir sintiendo otro poco el aumento del olor de la excitación de la muchacha en la habitación, ella lo deseaba, a el, a un Hanyou, ella… dejo de pensar al sentir la mano de la muchacha bajando, acercándose a su Hakama, los nervios le invadieron y la dureza dentro de su Hakama dio otro tirón, trago lentamente y siguió gruñendo, ahora con mas fuerzas que antes, cerro los ojos con fuerza y trato de calmarse un poco.

A penas había logrado calmar un poco su respiración y alejar un poco de él el aroma de la muchacha entre sus brazos, cuando Kagome hizo algo inesperado, algo suave, húmedo y cálido se poso sobre su pecho, abrió los ojos de golpe viendo a la muchacha besando su pecho, algo que jamás imagino.

"Oh… Kagome…"

Inuyasha apretó ambos brazos alrededor de la muchacha, le acerco a él cuanto podía, sintiendo el deseo ser lo único presente en su mente, el cuerpo suave y cálido de la muchacha junto al suyo, tan pequeña, con un olor tan embriagante, dispuesta a tocarlo, a besarlo, a… amarlo.

El suave abdomen de la muchacha estaba presionado contra su excitación, y Kagome pareció apretarse contra el intencionalmente, el gruño con mas fuerza simplemente y trato de acercare mas a la muchacha también, apretándole fuertemente contra él, Kagome también se acerco a el lo mas que pudo y llevo el brazo que no estaba atrapado entre sus cuerpos hacia él, abrazándole.

Inuyasha iba a comenzar a acariciar a la muchacha jugando con su cabello, o besando sus labios, pero le escucho y sintió reírse, la muchacha se reía por lo bajo, el dejo de gruñir y se tenso por completo, era una broma, Kagome estaba jugándole una broma, ella no iba a hacer nada de esto con el, solamente quería ver que tan lejos llegaba él, que tan en serio se lo tomaba para burlarse de el, solamente…

Cualquier pensamiento humillante y de rechazo que paso por su mente desapareció al sentir su lengua húmeda y cálida pasar por su pezón, comenzó a gruñir de nuevo tensándose por completo, bajo su mirada y le vio, Kagome pegando su rostro hacia el, y su lengua… su… su cuerpo entero se tenso y cerro los ojos con fuerza luchando por respirar… lo que sentía… todo esto… jamás lo imagino o soñó porque el no tenia derecho, porque era un Hanyou y nadie nunca querría siquiera besarlo y lo que Kagome le hacia… Kagome…

Kagome se pego mas a el y coloco sus labios sobre su asaltado pezón, las corrientes eléctricas que habían recorrido su cuerpo en el momento anterior no fueron tantas como en ese momento, su excitación se duplico, y la tristeza y la desesperación ya no estaban presentes en su mente, todo se volvió Kagome de nuevo en su mente, y… ya no pudo mas.

Supo que hizo un ruido muy canino pero para lo que abrió su boca originalmente fue para decir su nombre, antes de perder el control.

"Arg- ka- gome!"

//////Kagome's POV//////

Kagome trato de no gritar por la sorpresa al sentir como Inuyasha se volteaba sobre ella, le miro arrodillarse entre sus piernas y tirar su Kosode y Haori al suelo, ella le miro nerviosa, la mirada de Inuyasha era tan brillante, tan feroz, pero no tenia miedo, simplemente estaba nerviosa y ansiosa, por lo que iba a suceder.

Siempre que había imaginado tal cosa con el Hanyou la había imaginado de una forma completamente diferente, con te amos de por medio, sin lagrimas de tristeza, solamente besos suaves y manos temblorosas, nada mas, pero debería de ser realista, Inuyasha no se comportaría de forma suave o tierna si no era luna nueva, desvió su mirada de sus ojos feroces y su atención se dirigió a sus orejas, deseaba tocarlas, pero no sabia de que forma reaccionaria el Hanyou, así que mejor no se arriesgaba.

Sin delicadeza o cuidado Inuyasha levanto su camisa pasándola por su cabeza y brazos tirándola a alguna lado de la habitación, Kagome miro su rostro expresar desagrado y creyó que no le gustaba la vista de ella en sostén, pero para su segunda sorpresa en menos de treinta segundos Inuyasha rompió su sostén, Kagome trato de cubrirse, pero el no se lo permitió, se acerco a ella con rapidez, como lo había hecho cuando la beso antes, y gruño junto a su cuello, sintió un escalofrió recorrerle por completo al sentir lo colmillos del Hanyou acariciando la piel de su cuello.

Se arqueo contra el y dio un pequeño grito de sorpresa al sentir las garras del Hanyou rompiendo su falda, sus piernas se separaron mas de inmediato, y debía de admitir que esa no era la falda de su escuela, por lo tanto era bastante incomodo tratar de abrir las piernas con ella, Kagome llevo sus manos temblorosas hacia la espalda del Hanyou, si estaba nerviosa, Inuyasha estaba erguido sobre su cuerpo lamiendo y besando su cuello y ella no tenia nada cubriéndole a aparte de sus bragas, esto realmente era 'eso' no había vuelta atrás y lo sabia, por fin pasaría, lo que tanto espero durante ese año, Inuyasha y ella por fin…

Gimió y arqueo su espalda contra el Hanyou cuando le sintió colocar sus garras en sus caderas sosteniéndoles en su lugar mientras el colocaba mas de su peso sobre ella, friccionando la dureza dentro de su Hakama contra sus piernas, haciendo que la humedad en el lugar aumentara una vez mas.

Kagome se aferro a la espalda del Hanyou avergonzada de tantas sensaciones que le invadían, de cómo no pudo reprimir ese gemido, pero si logro reprimir el nuevo gemido que creció pero nunca salió de su garganta al sentir sus pechos aplastarse contra los músculos del torso del Hanyou al arquearse contra el, la sensación de su piel contra la suya, de estar debajo de el, de olerlo, de sentirlo, de escucharlo respirar pesadamente, ese era el Hanyou que ella amaba, era Inuyasha, seria _su_ Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha…"

Le Hanyou le sujeto fuertemente por la cintura y le movió mas arriba, dejando su cabeza sobre la almohada, el deslizando su cuerpo hacia abajo, dejando su rostro entre sus pechos y respirando profundamente, Kagome llevo sus manos hacia su cabeza, arqueándose también contra el, Inuyasha levanto su mirada hacia ella en ese momento y sus ojos le hipnotizaron.

Su mirada dorada era tan intensa, tan segura, Inuyasha le miro con un poco de dulzura en ese momento y se estiro hacia ella, besándola con suavidad, Kagome cerro los ojos sintiendo el beso, lo amaba, nunca lo olvidaría, debería de recordar todo acerca de esa noche, Inuyasha finalmente se separo de sus labios y le vio observando sus pechos, despacio cerro sus ojos y le imito, primero lamiendo su pezón derecho y luego tomándolo entre sus labios para succionarle suavemente.

Se arqueo contra el y enterró sus dedos en su cuero cabelludo gimiendo su nombre.

'_¡No toques sus orejas Kagome! No sus orejas…'_

"Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha comenzó a lamer le resto de su pecho y al terminar comenzó con el otro, dándole la misma atención, justo cuando pensó que había terminado, Inuyasha abrió su boca lo mas que podía y dejo sus colmillos acariciar su carne sensible, metiendo lo mas que podía de su pecho dentro de su boca, Kagome esta vez no se arqueo contra el por miedo a que su presión sobre sus afilados colmillo pudieran romper su piel, entonces habría sangre, y entonces el trataría irse de nuevo.

"Kagome…"

//////Inuyasha's POV//////

Se coloco sobre Kagome rápidamente y con sus piernas separo un poco las de ella sintiendo la incomodidad de la presión tanto en ella como en el por esa falda, ya lo solucionaría al calmarse un poco, en este momento era mas seguro despojarse de su propia ropa, tiro de su Haori y su Kosode, al liberarse de estos les tiro al suelo de la habitación de la muchacha sin fijarse donde cayeron, nerviosismo emano de Kagome y volteo a verla, fijo su mirada en la suya, busco miedo y arrepentimiento, pero al muchacha parecía simplemente estar nerviosa.

Respiro profundamente tratando de clamarse perdido en su inocente mirada chocolate, trago lentamente mirando como esta camisa no le dejaba ver nada de Kagome, miro su sonrojo pronunciado sobre sus mejillas, y sus ojos aun fijos en los suyos brillando, desvió su mirada hacia su pecho, mirándole bajar y subir con su respiración, veía los montes de carne, seguramente suaves y hermosos como toda ella, la dureza en su Hakama dio un tirón y supo que no podía esperar mas.

Con el mayor cuidado que creía posible en ese momento, embriagado en su aroma y perdido en el deseo, levanto su camisa y la aparto tirándola a algún lado, y ansioso fijo su mirada en la piel hermosa de la muchacha deseando ver aquello que simplemente de lejos había logrado obtener un vistazo, pero no, no pudo mirarle, estaba usando esas cosas que no comprendía para que eran, solamente para evitar que el le mirara servían, reprimió un gruñido y decidió solucionar el problema en lugar de frustrarse con la presencia de tal prenda.

Le rompió con sus garras sin cuidado lanzándolo a algún lado, Kagome movió sus manos y trato de cubrirse, el las aparto despacio, llevando sus propias manos a sus lados inclinándose hacia ella, dejando su cuerpo tener contacto con el suyo, no podía verla bien en este momento por los nervios de Kagome, pero ya después se concentraría en eso…

Se deleito con el aumento de la excitación en el aroma de la muchacha, una vez mas, gruño contra su cuello y sin saber porque comenzó a pasear sus colmillos sobre su piel, creyó que Kagome se asusto cuando le sintió tensarse levemente, pero llego de golpe a el una ráfaga de su deseo, intensificado aun mas, gruño con mas fuerzas y ella se arqueo contra el cuando su lengua comenzó a recorrer también la piel por donde sus colmillos pasaban, al sentirle arquearse contra el y apretar sus hermosos y suaves pechos contra el perdió el control, quería sentirla, toda.

Llevo sus manos hacia sus caderas y desgarro la falda tratando de tener cuidado, Kagome dio un pequeño grito, seguramente por la sorpresa, el trato de tirar los pedazos de la tela a algún lado, tratando de que no quedaran entre ellos, sonrió contra su cuello aliviado al sentir las piernas de Kagome abrirse, invitándolo, dejándole hacer lo que quería con ella, no empujándole o sentándolo, gruño y poso sus labios sobre la piel de la muchacha justo sobre su pulso y le succiono, asegurándose de que sus colmillos también estuvieran en contacto con su piel, Kagome gimió de nuevo y sintió sus manos temblorosas llegar hasta sus espalda, pasando despacio sus dedos por esta, Inuyasha gruño nuevamente a forma de aprobación ante su gesto…

'_¡Kagome!'_

Gruño con mayor fuerza y la dureza en el interior de su Hakama dio un tirón, y sintió levemente el calor proviniendo de entre las piernas de la muchacha, llevo sus garras hasta sus caderas inmovilizándoles y se empujo contra ella, dio un gemido fuerte respondiendo al gemido de la muchacha, así como las electrizantes sensaciones que le recorrían, el calor del delicado cuerpo debajo de el, el sabor de su piel, su aroma envolviéndole por completo, sus pezones duros rozándose contra su pecho, el calor entre sus piernas presionando con suavidad contra su erección, gruño sintiendo como si de tanto calor en el lugar de fricción hubiera incluso algo humedeciéndose.

Kagome apretó con fuerza los dedos en su espalda arqueándose con mayor entusiasmo contra el, gimió con fuerza y el Hanyou se sintió lleno de orgullo, Kagome respondía de esta forma ante el, no ante el mandito de Kouga, o Akitoki, nadie, ante nadie, solo el, el…

"Inuyasha…"

Como si leyera su mente Kagome dijo su nombre, gruño con fuerza y se empujo una vez mas contra ella oliendo, escuchando y sintiendo su reacción, supo que era demasiado todo lo que sentía, pero aun así, no comprendía porque quería mas, necesitaba más…

Le sujeto fuertemente por la cintura y le movió mas arriba, dejando su cabeza sobre la almohada, el se deslizo hacia abajo rozando su cuerpo con el suyo, respirando su olor y deleitándose con la sensación de su piel contra su mejilla, finalmente sintió suavidad contra su nariz y abrió los ojos mirándole, sus hermosos pechos entraban ahí, respiro profundamente y gruño suavemente en aprobación al sentir a la muchacha llevar sus manos hacia su cabeza, arqueándose contra el, levanto su mirada a la suya y se deleito con la vista de sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos brillantes.

'_Te amo tanto Kagome… oh mi Kagome…'_

No pudo reprimir el sentimiento que calentó su corazón la mirarle ahí, inocente, dulce, sumisa, entregándole todo a el, a un ser asqueroso que no merecía si quiera mirarla o decir su nombre, sintió sus dedos acariciar su cabeza y no pudo mas, se deslizo nuevamente sobre ella buscando sus labios, despacio los junto con los suyos, degustándose de su suavidad, de su calidez, de su sabor, Kagome respondió su beso moviendo sus labios con igual suavidad, cerro los ojos relajándose por completo, quería recordar cada instante, cada momento le ayudaría a seguir adelante, a vivir, a luchar, por 500 años.

Se separo de ella y le miro nuevamente, seguía de la misma forma, sonrió un poco y bajo la mirada, ahí estaban, Kagome ya no se escondía de el, miro la forma hermosa y delicada de sus pechos, quiso tocarlos, pero sus manos eran importantes como para no apastarla con su peso, lo pensó rápidamente, y dejo de pensar al recordar lo que Kagome le hizo cuando soltó su Haori, cerro los ojos y bajo despacio, sintiendo el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo calentar su rostro antes de siquiera tocar su piel, saco su lengua despacio y la paso por ese botoncito oscuro en su pecho, Kagome gimió y enterró con mayor fuerza sus dedos en su cabeza, aquel aroma le envolvió por completo, Kagome lo deseaba, su cuerpo le respondía.

Separo sus labios y les cerró sobre ella, succionándole suavemente, Kagome se arqueo con fuerza gimiendo su nombre…

"Inuyasha…"

Decidió seguir explorándole, y lamio y beso el resto de su pecho, deleitándose con su suavidad, con el sabor de su piel, con su olor, se dirigió a su otro pecho y tanto este como Kagome respondieron de la misma forma, finalmente sintió que había terminado, pero una idea se cruzo por su mente, tomar esa hermosa forma en su boca lo mas que podía, respiro profundamente y lo hizo, dejando sus colmillos rozar su piel, sabiendo lo mucho que le había gustado cuando hacia lo mismo con su cuello, Kagome gimió con fuerza pero no se arqueo contra el.

"Kagome…"

//////Kagome's POV//////

Inuyasha bajo un poco mas pasando sus labios por su piel, beso su vientre y sintió sus garras separarse del colchón llegando a sus caderas, despacio Inuyasha deslizo hacia abajo sus bragas, pero al descubrir que sus piernas estaban entre las de ella les rompió y tiro a alguna parte de la habitación, sintió sus manos temblar regresando de sus rodillas a sus piernas, y detenerse a mediados de estas, abrió sus ojos y le miro, Inuyasha mantenía su vista fija en 'esa' parte, supo que su rostro estaba sonrojado al sentirle calentarse de inmediato, trago lentamente y el nerviosismo aumento en ella, Inuyasha apretó suavemente sus piernas, ella comenzó a respirar pesadamente, y cuando Inuyasha aparto mas sus piernas también levantándoles y flexionándolas descendiendo su rostro hacia ella supo que era lo que venia.

Arqueo su espalda y sujeto con fuerza el cobertor de su cama, gimió el nombre del Hanyou sin poder evitarlo, trato de cerrar sus piernas debido a la intensidad de la sensación y como forma de reflejo pero las manos del Hanyou se lo impidieron, Kagome abrió los ojos extasiada mirando el techo de su habitación, sintió a Inuyasha gruñir contra ella y su interior contraerse regalándole un espasmo de placer nada esperado para ella, se arqueo una vez mas gimiendo con mayor fuerza esta vez.

"¡Inuyasha!"

Su lengua se movía de abajo a arriba, y cuando sintió sus labios en 'esa' parte, movió su cabeza de un lado a otro sujetando con mas fuerza, que no creía tener, los cobertores de su cama, no estaba respirando, cuando la lengua del Hanyou se adentro en ella, haciendo que sintiera no solamente eso dentro de ella enviando miles de corrientes eléctricas a todo su cuerpo y a sus pechos, sino también sus colmillos rozando su piel de manera muy… estimulante.

"Oh- ¡Inuyasha! ¡Onegai!"

El Hanyou finalmente se separo de ella, y le miro, Kagome respiraba agitadamente mirando esos ojos brillar nuevamente, Inuyasha le veía con una intensidad que no podía creerse, trago lentamente sintiendo al Hanyou moverse, le miro de rodillas llevando sus manos hacia su Hakama, soltándola, Kagome abrió los ojos de par en par mirándolo, ya lo había visto desnudo, tenia dos vistazos de él guardados en su mente, pero nada se comparaba a esto, a verle así, nunca había visto una erección en su vida, había leído acerca de ello en los libros, había visto dibujos, que incluían toda la parte interna, pero nunca, nunca uno de verdad, ya que pasaba tanto tiempo en el Sengoku Jidai no tenia tiempo de ver el Hentai que sus amigas tenían, y nunca había creído que seria mas saludable imaginar tales cosas con el Hanyou cuando ya era suficiente viajar en su espalda y mirarle pelear, para que su cuerpo reaccionara.

Trago lentamente mirándolo, se sentó como pudo, sintió que se iba a espaldas así que se agarro de Inuyasha, sus hombros le sirvieron de apoyo, el permaneció quieto, de rodillas, con la Hakama apilada en sus rodillas aun cubriendo sus piernas, ella llevo tentativamente su mano hacia su ombligo, mirando como poco por debajo de este empezaba una línea de rizos oscuros y suaves hacia 'eso'… Kagome llevo su mano despacio hacia 'eso' y cuando lo toco se sorprendió, estaba duro, también muy caliente, y la piel que le cubría era suave, miro un poco de liquido saliendo de la punta y llevo sus dedos hacia el, Inuyasha gruño con fuerza y ella miro como la piel que le recubría se movía junto con su dedo, pensó que le hacia hecho daño, pero cuando vio su mirada ardiendo sobre la suya supo que su rostro seguramente estaba tan rojo como su Haori, regreso su mirada a 'eso' y paso su dedo índice sobre la punta, el liquido se pego a su dedo y ella le miro curiosa, sin volver a ver al Hanyou que escuchaba gruñendo llevo su dedo hasta sus labios, el sabor era… no era bueno pero no era malo, y decidió que seria el sabor del deseo de Inuyasha, por lo tanto su interior se contrajo y el deseo creció al doble en su interior, de nuevo.

//////Inuyasha's POV//////

Más… más… más…

Su mente gritaba con fuerza, no podía saciarse, necesitaba mas de ella, mas de su olor, mas de sus gemidos, mas de sus mejillas sonrojadas y ojos inocentes, mas de su sabor, mas de su suave piel, bajo besando su piel su vientre, y al sentir que el fuerte olor de la excitación de la muchacha se incrementaba a medida que bajaba y se encontraba con la orilla de sus bragas supo que eso era de lo que tenia que deshacerse para llegar a la fuete de ese olor adictivo… y si olía así su sabor debería de…

No se detuvo siquiera a pensarlo cuando su miembro endurecer aun mas dentro de su Hakama, con el mayor cuidado posible llevo sus garras desde el colchón donde se habían incrustado hacia sus caderas y comenzó a bajar la tela despacio, si hubiera tenido intenciones de romperla por el estado perdido en el que su mente se encontraba hubiera podido cometer un erro y lastimar a Kagome… _su Kagome_…

Comenzó a bajar las bragas despacio, su olor le golpe con fuerza y permaneció quieto, tensando cada musculo en su cuerpo como orden de inmovilización completa para no perder el control y lanzarse sobre la muchacha, tenia que mantenerse bajo control, aunque podía sentir su Youky rodeándolo por completo, sabia que su lado Youkai estaba gritando fuertemente que la tomara, que enterara la dureza adolorida dentro de su Hakama entre sus piernas y la hiciera gritar su nombre…

_Dentro de poco…_

Al ver que sus piernas estaban entre las de la muchacha y las bragas no se alejarían mas supo que tenia dos opciones, alejarse de la muchacha y sacarlas delicadamente por sus pies, o romperlas seguramente por la forma en la que ahora se encontraban y tirarlas junto con los pedazos de su falda a algún lugar en su habitación, opto por la segunda opción, sintiendo humedad en sus dedos, trago lentamente sabiendo que si había humedad en la tela habría humedad en Kagome, respiro hondo tratando de tensarse nuevamente, no tenia que moverse, pero quería ver… tenia que soportar ver si quiera…

Sus manos temblorosas recorrieron sus hermosas y largas piernas, su piel era suave, y estaba húmeda con su sudor, sus músculos se tensaban bajo sus dedos, al llegar a sus muslos se detuvo, mirando fijamente el parche negro entre sus piernas, miro con mas cuidado, y rizos negros estaban frente a el, entre estos piel mas oscura que la de sus piernas yacía, con una línea en el centro y su delicioso aroma y un liquido que lucia muy apetecible salía de entre ellas, trago lentamente controlándose, el olor era intenso y estaba completamente bajo su control dominado por sus instintos…

Más… más… más…

Separo un poco mas su piernas y las levanto para que ella estuviera cómoda con esta posición, avanzo despacio, descendiendo su rosto entre sus piernas apretándoles suavemente con sus garras, dejándole sentir su filo pero sin poner mucha presión para no lastimarla o dejar marca, dándole a entender que sabia lo que sentía, tanto lo nerviosa que estaba como lo excitada que olía, lo fuerte que su cuerpo le llamaba, que clamaba por el y la dureza entre sus piernas, a medida que se acercaba el olor se volvía mas intenso y le nublaba mas la mente, así como mas dolía la dureza dentro de su Hakama, gruño y saco su lengua, quería probarle, quería volverse adicto a su sabroso sabor…

Delicioso, sabia que era mejor que el Ramen ahora, paso su lengua sobre su piel recogiendo su humedad intoxicante con su lengua y degustándose con ella, Kagome arqueaba su espalda y gemía su nombre, sus piernas apretaron a los lados de su rostro, pero sus manos previnieron de dejarles cerrar o llegar hasta su cabeza, gruño con fuerza tratando de contenerse y mas del sabor de Kagome lo mareo, así como un nuevo golpe intoxicante del olor de su excitación llego a el, se arqueo una vez mas y gimió su nombre, nuevamente.

"¡Inuyasha!"

Pego su lengua a su intimidad y le paseo de arriba a abajo recolectando su sabor con esta, Kagome gemía y se retorcía, si fuera por el sabia que desearía hacerle esto todos los días del resto de su vida, se acerco mas a ella usando sus labios para también recolectar el liquido caliente con estos, Kagome gimió con mas fuerza y se estremeció, sus piernas temblaron bajo sus dedos y cuando movió su lengua hacia abajo esta se enterró en Kagome, se tenso por completo e introdujo su lengua en ella lo mas que podía, sus colmillos tocaron su piel, y mas de su sabor baño su lengua que fue apretada en su interior, comprendiendo que ahí era donde tenia que…

"Oh- ¡Inuyasha! ¡Onegai!"

Su grito le hizo reaccionar, no podía negarle nada, se separo de ella y le miro nuevamente, sabia que esa imagen de ella respirando pesadamente, sus pechos hermosos moviéndose de arriba a bajo con cada respiración, el fuerte sonido de su corazón latiendo rápidamente y su respiración entrecortada, sus ojos brillantes e inocentes, mirándole, casi suplicándole, quedaría gravada en su mente para siempre, trago lentamente y se arrodillo sin alejarse de ella, llevo sus manos hacia su Hakama con rapidez, le soltó y cuando volteo a verla Kagome tenia su mirada fija en su erección, trago lentamente pensando que no le gustaba lo que veía, pensó que debería de estar asustada si sabia a donde tenia que entrar, pero ella parecía mas bien curiosa y apenada al sentarse y creyó que sus intenciones eran las de tocarle, pero ella en lugar de ello llevo sus manos hasta sus hombros, se sostuvo de el y supo que aunque quisiera no pudiera separar su mirada de ella.

Kagome comenzó a deslizar despacio una de sus manos sobre su cuerpo, paso rozando su pezón y luego llevo su mano hasta su ombligo, el trago lentamente, inmóvil, el la había tocado mucho, ¡Kagome era hermosa! ¿Como no iba a querer tocarla? Pero el era un Hanyou… el era… solo un Hanyou, su cuerpo entero se tenso, y su lado Youkai dio un fuerte aullido en el interior de su mente al ver y sentir la pequeña mano de Kagome rodear su dureza, se sintió en el cielo, su suave y cálida mano, quería que lo tocara mas, pero no se lo pediría, no podía… Kagome subió sus dedos despacio, el gruño con fuerza luchando por permanecer quieto al sentir el placer inundarle y recorrer su espalda, trago lentamente tenso, no podía moverse, no tenia que pensar, sabia que debería de cerrar los ojos y no mirar, sentir era suficiente para volverle loco, sumándole también esa vista tan… irreal…

Kagome levanto su mirada hacia el, parecía nerviosa, el no pudo hacer mas que querer besarla de forma muy animal, pero se contuvo, si se movía si quiera un poco… perdería el control, porque esos ojos, esos orbes chocolate le hacían perder la razón le descontrolarían, y aun mas le forma en que la muchacha le veía en ese momento, también mostrándole sus hermosas mejillas sonrojadas, Kagome bajo su mirada hacia su erección una vez mas, y pensó que iba a seguir torturándole moviendo su pequeña mano sobre el, pero no, le aturdió, paso su dedo por la punta sensible, se tenso aun mas, nunca había experimentado tocar su propio cuerpo, sus garras le habían causado daño en mas de una ocasión, al restregar sus ojos, al clavárselas sin darse cuenta, era lógico que pudiera lastimarse ahí de forma grave con ellas…

Después de muchas caídas y golpes había descubierto que esa parte de su cuerpo era mucho mas sensible al dolor que el resto de su cuerpo, casi como sus orejas, caer en una forma muy dolorosa se comparaba con golpes que le habían dado en algunas aldeas cuando se acercaba, humanos malditos, siempre odiaron sus orejas y al apalearle y golpear su cabeza les parecía divertido lastimarlas, gruño y parpadeo varias veces, este no era aun momento para recordar lo mucho que los humanos le odiaban ya que esa hermosa mujer frente a el era humana…

Abrió aun mas sus ojos dejando de respirar al ver a Kagome recoger en su dedo parte del liquido que había salido de el, Myoga le explico que al aparearse, cosa que el jamás pensó haría, sus semillas saldrían de el, de ese lugar, y tendrían que ir en el interior de Kagome, de donde su intoxicante aroma provenía con fuerza así, ahí sabia de esa forma que le había vuelto adicto, esa era su función, embarazar a Kagome, por eso cuando Kagome llevo la gota hacia sus labios y cerro los ojos como si analizando el sabor estuviera, y el olor de su excitación llego de golpe hacia el, perdió el control.

//////Kagome's POV//////

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta ya estaba de espaldas contra la cama e Inuyasha estaba sobre ella, abrió sus ojos de par en par sintiéndole sobre ella besándola con pasión, su lengua se enrolló con la suya, su aliento era pesado, su respiración rápida, no dejaba de gruñir y sus manos se metieron debajo de su cintura apretándole con fuerza a el, haciendo que su espalda se arqueara contra el, Inuyasha se pensiono contra ella, su peso le hizo sentirse suya, y cuando 'eso' tuvo contacto con 'esa' parte suya, no pudo evitar gemir, Inuyasha se embistió contra ella suavemente, y ella no pudo detener un grito ahogado abrumada por la sensación de 'eso' rozándose con 'esa' parte de ella.

Llevo sus manos hacia su espalda gimiendo, aferrándose a el, sabia que era lo que venia y tenia que amar cada segundo de ello, de que Inuyasha le diera lo que a nadie le había dado, lo que NO era de Kikyo, lo que nunca fue de Kikyo, lo que NO seria de Kikyo.

"Inu-… -yasha…"

Inuyasha dejo sus labios y comenzó a lamer su cuello, sus embestidas contra ella no se detenían y Kagome pensó que llegaría, que lo sentiría, aquello de lo que sus amigas hablaban, aquello que sus libros definían como orgasmo, aquello que siempre había imaginado sentir en los brazos de Inuyasha, aquello…

"Kagome-… mía."

Kagome abrió los ojos después que Inuyasha gruño la ultima palabra, se empujo en su interior al mismo tiempo que sus colmillos se adentraron en su cuello, arqueo su espalda y contuvo la espiración, dolor, un intenso dolor le invadió, sentía como si Inuyasha hubiera roto algo dentro de ella, su interior clamaba por tenerle fuera, aquella intrusión, aquello extraño dentro de ella, el Hanyou gruño contra su cuello y se empujo otro poco en su interior, ella arqueo su espalda y las lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, dolor.

El ardor era inmenso, exhalo evitando no hacer ruido, sabia que había presionado sus dedos tan fuerte en la espalda del Hanyou que seguramente había roto su piel, trato de recuperar su aliento, Inuyasha finalmente saco sus colmillos de su cuello lamiendo su herida, en ese momento trato de calmarse para que el Hanyou no viera su dolor, pero lo que vio le basto para olvidarse del dolor que sentía.

Inuyasha estaba llorando, sus ojos brillantes le miraban llenos de un sentimiento que no pudo descifrar, su cabello platinado les cubría como una cortina alejándoles del mundo, no había Naraku, no había Shikon no tama, no había nada, solamente ellos dos, Inuyasha se acerco a ella y lamio sus lagrimas, el gesto le conmovió tanto que soltó su espalda y llevo sus manos hacia su cabeza, abrazándose contra el.

"Inuyasha…"

Suspiro su nombre y el reacciono, le miro nuevamente a los ojos, le sonrió con suavidad y se inclino hacia ella besándole suavemente, Kagome tuvo que cerrar los ojos ante la sensación, tan suave, tan delicado, mas tierno que el primer beso que habían compartido esa noche, cuando se separo de ella trago lentamente y llevo una de sus manos a su mejillas, Inuyasha se inclino hacia su palma y volteo levemente su rostro después de que con su pulgar quito la lagrima de su mejilla, besándola.

"Kagome…"

Kagome sintió su corazón dio un brinco en su pecho, Inuyasha jamás había dicho su nombre de esa forma, con tanto sentimiento, con tanto cariño, con tanto… ¿amor? No… no podía permitirse soñar de esa manera, Inuyasha se inclino hacia ella una vez mas, dándole otro beso, suave, tierno, como el anterior.

Tuvo que contener la respiración y cerrar los ojos al sentirle salir un poco de ella, Inuyasha reafirmo el agarre que tenia alrededor de su cintura acercándole a el con ansias, inclino su rostro hacia su cuello, donde le había mordido, cuando su lengua paso sobre la herida su cuerpo respondió enviando aquellas sensaciones eléctricas que hacían su cuerpo reaccionar por todas partes, terminando en el lugar de su unión.

"Kagome…"

Inuyasha murmuro antes de empujarse otro poco hacia su interior, Kagome trago lentamente, lastimaba, si, pero también se sentía bien, y también estaba el hecho de que era Inuyasha, su amado Hanyou era quien estaba con ella, era quien le hacia el amor.

Inuyasha salió un poco de ella nuevamente, y volvió a entrar.

"Kagome…"

Kagome cerro los ojos relajándose entre sus brazos mientras Inuyasha creaba un ritmo, cada vez que entraba en su interior decía su nombre, despacio, en un suspiro, a medida que su ritmo aumentaba, lo decía mas rápido, salía mas de ella y llegaba mas profundamente, su nombre salía de diferentes formas de sus labios, con mas necesidad, con mas pasión, con mas deseo.

"Inuyasha…" gimió contra el al sentir que llegaba tan profundo como podía en su interior y se percataba, por primera vez, de lo agradable que era sentir su pecho rozando contra sus pezones endurecidos, cero los ojos con fuerza y se arqueo contra el, moviendo sus caderas al ritmo de sus embestidas, Kagome comenzó a gemir su nombre también, Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Inuyasha… una y otra vez.

"Kagome…"

"Kagome…"

"Kagome…"

Era lo que le escuchaba decir, Inuyasha aumento aun mas su ritmo y podía sentir claramente el sudor tocar sus dedos en la espalda del Hanyou, ella misma se sentía caliente, sudada en todos lados, la cama estaba húmeda, y el pelo de Inuyasha no el dejaba ver mucho, cuando se arqueaba contra el sentía su fuego tocar el de el, eran uno.

"Inuyasha…" gimió al sentir que su ritmo aumentaba una vez mas, y ella llevo sus piernas de los lados de las de el hasta su espalda abrazándole con ellas, sintiendo que ya no podía seguir el ritmo de sus embestidas, cada sonido que hacia, todo el calor que sentía, la forma en que se deslizaba en su interior, su olor, fuerte y pesado en el aire, aun para ella siendo humana, era todo y mas de lo que siempre había soñado, su cuerpo entero estaba tenso, especialmente en su interior.

Se arqueo contra la cama sintiendo como su cuerpo y el de el eran uno en sensaciones y olores, abrió los ojos y llevo sus manos hacia los lados de su rostro, donde deberían de estar sus orejas si fuera luna nueva, miro al Hanyou entreabrir los ojos mirándola, como en una especie de trance, murmuraba algo, y compendia alguna vez silabas que conformaban su nombre, pero ya no le decía de forma seguida, miraba su rostro contraerse de forma que le parecería dolor si no supiera que era lo que estaban haciendo.

Inuyasha en ese momento fijo sus ojos en los suyos y el apretó aun amas contra el, él aúllo nuevamente y en ese instante lo supo, cuando Inuyasha le miro, amor, paz, satisfacción pasaron de él hacia ella, el Hanyou se tenso y tembló sobre su cuerpo, sintió 'esa' parte de el crecer mas y luego un liquido caliente llenarle, Inuyasha llevo su rostro hacia su cuello y enterró sus colmillos en el nuevamente, en el primer momento en que lo hizo le dolió, pero ahora, placer le inundo, su cuerpo, tembló, sus uñas se clavaron en la espalda del Hanyou una vez mas y grito su nombre.

El placer le inundo, su interior se contrajo deliciosamente alrededor de Inuyasha, le escucho aullar una vez mas y gruñir con sus colmillo aun en su interior, todo en 'esa' parte de su cuerpo estaba caliente, se sentía maravilloso y mojado, ya no había mas que una leve molestia, su respiración era agitada, el calor parecía sofocante, pero Inuyasha estaba ahí, con su peso casi sobre el de ella, sus colmillo dejaron su cuello y cuando su lengua se paseo sobre la herida se estremeció levemente.

"Te amo Inuyasha…"

Todo se volvió negro.

//////Inuyasha's POV//////

Inuyasha vio todo rojo, sentía, pero no era el quien movía su cuerpo, se asusto al darse cuenta de que había perdido el control y se asusto ¡podía lastimar a Kagome! La empujo de golpe hacia la cama y se posiciono sobre ella, beso sus labios de forma descontrolada, sintió su lengua enrollarse con la suya y se retorció en el interior de su mente, estaba luchando por respirar, su lado Youkai no dejaba de gruñir y sus manos se deslizaron entre la cama y Kagome alrededor de su cintura abrazándola, aprisionándole entre sus brazos, Kagome se arqueo gimiendo contra el…

'_Oh gracias Kami! Porque ella accedió a esto y no he perdido el control y hago algo contra su voluntad…'_

Ese había sido uno de sus mayores miedos desde que perdió el control de si mismo por primera vez, lastimar a Kagome de esta forma, y sabiendo que le deseaba y su cuerpo clamaba siempre por hacerla suya, le daba pánico llegar a hacer algo como lo que hacia en este momento y lastimarla, pero Kagome estaba de acuerdo ahora, Kagome también lo deseaba, todo era perfecto…

Todo se volvió mas perfecto al sentir a su lado Youkai rozar su dureza contra el centro de Kagome, el calor y la humedad ahí, la suavidad de su piel, se sintió mágico, y su deseo se incremento aun mas así como le placer que le envolvía al sentir la respuesta de Kagome ante el, sus manos se aferraron a su espalda con fuerza, ella se arqueo contra el y comenzó a jadear y a gemir, recociéndose debajo de el, y temblando ante la sensación de las embestidas de su lado Youkai contra ella, rozando un lugar tan suave y hermoso y que se sentía tan…

"Inu-… -yasha…"

Su lado Youkai pareció tener suficiente de sus labios y tragar sus gemidos, paso su lengua despacio por sus mejillas, hasta descender por su mandíbula y llegar a su cuello, al lado izquierdo de su cuello, comenzó a lamerlo y el supo que la estaba preparando para marcarla, Inuyasha respiro hondo atrapado en su mente, sabiendo que ya no habría vuelta atrás después de eso, su lado Youkai aumento la velocidad con que se rozaba contra Kagome y ella parecía perdida en el placer al igual que el…

"Kagome-… mía."

El grito-gruñido salió de el al mismo tiempo que su lado Youkai se empujo con fuerza en el interior de Kagome y también clavo sus colmillos en su cuello, el mismo se encogió en su mente sintiéndose mareado de tanto placer, de tanta felicidad, de tanta aceptación, alegría le invadió por completo, se sintió tan amado, tan aceptado, tan realizado, se sintió perdido en el jubilo de saber que Kagome lo aceptaba, lo quería, y se había entregado a el, que era solo suya…

Todo la felicidad que le rodeaba desapareció de golpe cuando lo percibió, el olor de sangre de Kagome, su lado Youkai gruño y se percato de una leve molestia en su espalda, donde Kagome le había enterrado los dedos, también percibió el olor de su propia sangre, la había lastimado, a su Kagome ¡la había lastimado! Gruño furioso contra su lado Youkai…

_¡¡¡Maldito hijo de puta!!! ¡¿Que le hiciste?! ¡Te voy a matar!_

Su lado Youkai no hizo nada, permaneció inmóvil gruñendo contra su cuello, un momento después de que su furia se había calmado un poco su lado Youkai saco sus colmillos de su cuello y comenzó a lamer la herida, Inuyasha suspiro sintiendo dolor provenir de su lado Youkai también, se arrepentía de haberla lastimado… sabia bien que el fuerte olor a sangre no provenía de su cuello, esa herida era demasiado pequeña como para que el sintiera el olor tan fuerte, sabia que provenía del deliciosamente cálido y húmedo lugar que apretaba su miembro…

Inuyasha parpadeo varias, veces, sintiéndose nuevamente bajo control, su cuerpo era suyo de nuevo, lamio despacio su cuello y supo que por fin su cuerpo le obedecería, al sentir a Kagome tensa bajo su cuerpo y oler su sangre, su dolor, se sintió el ser mas miserable del mundo, paso su lengua despacio una vez mas sobre su cuello, Kagome, le había dado todo, lo aceptaba, ahora era suya, trago lentamente sintiendo parte de todo aquel júbilo que sintió antes, de saberse tan dichoso de ser aceptado de esa forma por la mujer que había venido amando desde hacia casi un año, que se veía como una vida entera en su mente, en la forma en que la conocía y la amaba…

'_Kagome…'_

Se separo de su cuello y busco su mirada, Kagome le veía con sorpresa, y al sentir las lagrimas bajando por sus mejillas se imagino que ese era el motivo de su sorpresa, el miro con dolor las lagrimas de la muchacha, sabia que estas probablemente no eran de felicidad, sino de dolor, del dolor que el le había causado.

'_¿Me perdonas Kagome? Por haberte lastimado tanto…'_

Se acerco a su rostro lamiendo sus lagrimas, pidiéndole perdón, queriendo borrar su dolor, Kagome desenterró sus pequeños dedos de su espalda y llevo sus pequeñas manos temblorosas hacia su cabeza acercándose mas a el, murmurando su nombre, lleno de ternura, de perdón…

"Inuyasha…"

'_Gracias Kagome…'_

Fijo su mirada en la suya y le sonrió suavemente a forma de disculpa, Kagome comenzó a formar una sonrisa que detuvo cuando el se inclino hacia ella y junto sus labios con los suyos, trato de mover sus labios lo mas suave que podía, _gracias_, otro beso, _perdóname_, otro beso, _te amo Kagome_, otro beso, se separo de ella mirándole enternecido, Kagome le sonrió esta vez de forma completa y con cariño, soltó una mano de entre sus cabello y le llevo hasta su mejilla, acariciándole con su pulgar, como ya lo había hecho anteriormente esa noche, pero en este momento la muchacha estaba quitando las lagrimas de su rostro, lo supo bien al sentir el frio del liquido esparcirse por su piel, cuando Kagome detuvo su pulgar volteo su rostro hacia su mano como había deseado mas temprano y beso su pequeña y delicada mano…

"Kagome…"

'_Te amo tanto… gracias por perdonarme…'_

Escucho los latidos del corazón de la muchacha apresurarse y el le sonrió una vez mas, se inclino hacia ella besándole una vez mas, quería ser lo mas cuidadoso que podía con ella, después de todo lo que la había lastimado… ni soportaría no tratarla como se merecía, quería amar su cuerpo completo, adorarlo…

Se movió un poco hacia afuera y Kagome dejo de respirar, el supo que lo hacia por el dolor que sentía nuevamente, apretó sus dientes juntos y le apretó con mas fuerza hacia el abrazándola arrepentido, no debería de haberse movido, se inclino hacia su cuello y comenzó a lamer su marca, quería sentirle de esta forma mas tiempo, sintió placer comenzar a moverse fuera de ella, pero si su placer le causaba dolor lo que tenia que hacer era salir de ella, después de todo ya estaban unidos, nada borraría esa marca de ella ahora, no importaba que no hubiera derramado sus semillas en su interior, estaba a punto de decidirse a salir de ella y marcharse, pero al sentir a Kagome reaccionar ante lo que hacia en su cuello gruño y le apretó con más fuerza contra el…

"Kagome…"

'_Oh Kami! Le gusta!'_

Se empujo mas dentro de ella con suavidad, probando, Kagome se tenso, pero el olor de su excitación no desapareció como había desaparecido antes, su cuerpo respondió para el y se concentro en lamer mas su cuello, probó nuevamente saliendo un poco y empujándose de vuelta a su interior, murmurando su nombre.

"Kagome…"

Inuyasha sintió que podía gritar de felicidad al sentirle relajarse contra el y comenzar a gemir con suavidad cada vez que salía un poco y volvía a entrar de forma repetida, sin parar, despacio, su nombre salía de sus labios y no creyó que a Kagome le molestara así que no se esforzó por detenerlo, Kagome era todo, Kagome era su mundo, siempre lo había sido, pero ahora era _SU _todo, era suya, finalmente, después de tanto tiempo, suya, para amarla, para cuidarla.

Comenzó a aumentar la velocidad con que salía y volvía a entrar en ella, y Kagome asombrosamente respondió ante el, su excitación aumentaba con cada embestida y se sentía feliz de ello, era capaz de hacerla disfrutar de la misma forma en que el lo hacia, el deseo comenzó a nublarle la mente de nuevo, sentía su cuerpo completo tenso, no por incomodidad o porque tenia que impedir moverse, sino por el placer que sentía.

"Inuyasha…"

Kagome gimió su nombre de una forma que hizo que su lado Youkai aullarla en el fondo de su mente cuando se empujo especialmente profundo en ella, Kagome se arqueo contra el gimiendo y comenzó a moverse con el, gimiendo y respirando pesadamente, la amaba tanto, estaba tan feliz, su corazón latía tan fuerte y rápidamente en su pecho, todo a su alrededor, los olores, los sonidos, las sensaciones, el sabor de su piel y su sudor, todo era Kagome, Kagome, Kagome… la muchacha comenzó a gemir su nombre de la misma forma en que el lo hacia…

"Inuyasha…"

"Inuyasha…"

"Inuyasha…"

'_Si, si… SI! Mía!'_

Gritaba su lado Youkai en el fondo de su mente y no pudo evitar comenzar a embestirla con mas fuerza, sintiéndole reaccionar, jadear y retorcerse bajo su cuerpo, enterrando sus dedos en su espalda, restregando sus pechos contra su cuerpo, rozando sus piernas con las suyas, Kagome era todo lo que percibía, todo en lo que pensaba, todo, y el era lo único en su mente de igual forma por como gemía su nombre…

"Inuyasha…"

La muchacha gimió con un poco mas fuerza cuando le apretó un poco mas contra el y se empujo con especial fuerza en su interior continuando sus embestidas a ese ritmo, Kagome arqueo su espalda de forma violenta y levanto sus piernas enredándolas en el, gimiendo y gritando su nombre, dejando de intentar seguir el ritmo de sus embestidas recibiendo lo que el le daba, su lado Youkai se retorcía de orgullo y felicidad pidiéndole que abriera los ojos, el obedeció sintiéndose agradecido de haberlo hecho, la vista frente a el era… impactante, inolvidable.

Kagome estaba bajo de el, gimiendo, gritando, retorciéndose, su flequillo se pegaba a su frente por el sudor, su rostro se contraía de placer, su boca se abría y abría mas, nunca cerrándose, jadeando, luchando por respirar, clamando su nombre, bajo su mirada un poco mas mirando su marca en su cuello, tan hermosa, cerro los ojos respirando profundamente, el olor de su sangre así como la de ella, el olor de su deseo y el suyo, todo era tan mágico, todo era Kagome, su deseo, su emoción, su nerviosismo, y sobre todo su excitación, descendió su rostro sobre el de ella tratando de beber sus gemidos.

El sabor de sus labios, de su boca, metió su lengua en su boca sintiéndole responder con gusto, gimiendo y retorciéndose con fuerza, sentía toda su pequeña forma moverse al ritmo de sus embestidas, el sonido de sus gemidos, de su carne golpear contra la suya y su sudor fundirse en uno, las sabanas moverse bajo ellos, la cama protestar, entonces noto el fuerte sonido el golpe de la cama contra la pared, agradeció al cielo que su familia hubiera ganado ese viaje fuera o lo que sea para que no estuvieran ahí ara escuchar todo eso…

Deslizo su lengua por sus labios, hacia su mentón y descendió hacia el lado derecho de su cuello, lamiéndolo, sintiendo que no debía dejarlo desatendido, Kagome se arqueo contra el con fuerza gritando entrecortadamente su nombre cuando se golpeo con un poco mas de fuerza en su interior, estaba comenzando a sentir su cuerpo tensarse por completo, el pacer aumentando mas y mas… Kagome llevo sus manos hacia los lados de su rostro acercándole a su rostro, el abrió los ojos sintiendo su mirada fija en el, se deleito mirándola, murmurando su nombre y cuanto la amaba, pero no creyó que ella comprendía lo que decía, sintió una corriente recorrer su espalda al entrar una vez mas en ella, tuvo que cerrar los ojos distraído por el placer.

Abrió los ojos de nuevo queriendo mirarla, mirar su todo, su Kagome, ella se arqueo contra el y el ángulo de su cuerpo contorsionado creo un ángulo diferente cuando se empujo en su interior esta vez, el placer le inundo por completo, su cuerpo entero se tenso para luego sacudirse al ser llenado completamente por el placer, hizo un sonido muy canino gritando a la luna que Kagome era suya, y sintió su vida, su alama y su amor derramarse dentro de Kagome, se acerco a su cuello y sintió la urgencia de morderla una vez mas, enterró sus colmillo en exactamente el mismo lugar que antes, entrando en su carne sin dificultad, con rapidez, Kagome grito con fuerza su nombre arqueándose contra el y lo mas maravilloso ocurrió.

Aun tan perdido en el placer que sentía pensando que no podía haber nada en el mundo que se sintiera mejor, lo descubrió, el interior de Kagome se apretó contra el, aulló una vez mas sintiendo que moriría de tanto placer, sintiendo su cuerpo repetir la acción, el cuerpo de Kagome le agradecía por el placer que le había brindado dándole mas placer a el, enterró un poco mas sus colmillo en su cuello y permaneció gruñendo contra ella, sintiendo su cuerpo débil, tembloroso, sintiéndose sin fuerza, cansado como hacia mucho no se sentía.

Sintió las piernas de la muchacha soltar el agarre que mantenían en el, cayendo a sus lados, trago lentamente y saco sus colmillos de su cuello sintiendo sus brazos temblar pero aun así luchando por mantenerse sobre ella y no aplastarla bajo el, comenzó a lamer su cuello sintiéndola estremecerse, la amaba, Kagome… Kagome…

"Te amo Inuyasha…"

"Oh Kagome… yo… yo… yo también te amo"

Le apretó con más fuerza contra el, sintiendo sus ojos llenarse de lagrimas una vez mas, el que había vivido toda su vida siendo odiado por todos, por humanos y Youkai, por su medio hermano, solo, siempre solo, completamente solo, sin esperanzas de algún día poder ser aceptado por alguien, de que a alguien le importara lo que pasaba con el, todo fue así desde que su madre murió, _siempre_. (Aun cuando conoció a Kikyo **muajajajajaja**)

Hasta que Kagome llego a su vida, y lloro por el, curo sus heridas, confió en el, subió en su espalda sin pensarlo dos veces, lo abrazo, se arriesgo por el, nunca lo abandono, aun cuando vio lo que podía hacer si perdía el control y su lado Youkai lo dominaba, siempre con el, siempre aceptándolo, siempre preocupándose por el, siempre pensando en el…

"Oh Kagome… gracias, gracias por aceptarme, gracias por tu amor."

Se separo de la muchacha queriendo besarla de nuevo y mirar su reacción, saber porque no respondía, y para su sorpresa le vio con los ojos cerrados, respirando suavemente, abrió mas sus ojos y una de sus lagrimas cayo en su cuello, agrito su cabeza sintiéndose con un poco mas de fuerza, soltó el fuerte agarre que mantenía alrededor de su cintura y se separo de ella.

Su cuerpo entero fue recorrido por un escalofrió cuando salió de ella, se arrodillo entre sus piernas mirando con horror la mancha entre las piernas de la muchacha sobre la sabana.

"Soy un mounstro…"

Se puso de pie y encontró la frazada de la muchacha, no tenia idea de en que momento se cayo al suelo, la noche era fría y no quería que se enfermera, le cubrió con la frazada y busco su ropa, despacio se puso su Kosode, luego su Haori, y finalmente su Hakama, se sentó en el suelo junto a la cama de la muchacha, apoyo a Tetsaiga contra su hombro y decidió dormir las pocas horas que necesitaba para recuperar energías.

//////Kagome's POV//////

Abrió los ojos, todo estaba mojado, su habitación olía extraña, estaba… frio. Abrió los ojos y miro rojo, se movió y sintió las sabanas rozar su piel, estaba desnuda, se sentó de golpe recordando lo que había sucedido, se tenso al sentir el dolor entre sus piernas, su cuerpo estaba cansado y adolorido, miro hacia su derecha, Inuyasha estaba ahí sentado, vestido, con su espalda hacia ella, Kagome le miro nerviosa preguntándose si se arrepentía, miro hacia la ventana y se dio cuenta de que ya no faltaba mucho para el amanecer.

"Tenemos que derrotar a Naraku"

'_Que romántico…'_

En fin, así era Inuyasha ¿Qué había estado esperando? Una concesión de amor, un…

Inuyasha se volteo hacia ella con la mirada brillante, su rostro demostraba… un sentimiento, como entre felicidad y miedo, trago lentamente cuando el Hanyou llevo su mano hacia su mejilla.

"Tienes que luchar contra ese Youkai que me dijiste ¿no?"

Kagome asintió y le miro ponerse de pie.

"Dijiste que es algo con lo que no te puedo ayudar, que lo debes hacer como prueba aquí en esta época."

Kagome asintió de nuevo mirándole asegurando a Tetsaiga en su obi.

"¿Cuándo puedo regresar por ti?"

Kagome miro hacia abajo, casi olvidaba que necesitaba estudiar para los exámenes de admisión, suspiro y cuando levanto su mirada hacia Inuyasha el seguía mirándole de la misma forma, parado ahí, vestido, hablando como si nada había sucedido, le parecía un cuento, pero no, si había sucedido, esa miradas que el Hanyou le daba, y el hecho de que estaba desnuda y sentía su interior y 'esa' parte adolorida no mentían.

"En diez días será el examen, entonces puedes regresar por mi."

"Bien."

Inuyasha camino hacia la ventana y brinco fuera de esta, Kagome le miro asustada, ninguna palabra respecto a la noche anterior, ningún te amo, ninguna palabra de despedida, nada, ninguna promesa.

"_**Mi corazón es tuyo desde hace mucho tiempo, lo unció que deseo, aunque sea por esta noche, es que te dejes llevar…"**_

Solo una noche, eso es lo que le había dado, eso era lo único que tendría.

Suspiro y se puso de pie, se estiro y el frio en la habitación le hizo estremecerse, tomo su frazada y le halo cubriéndose, al ver la sangre en la sabana se asusto, no era mucha sangre, pero… era levemente alarmante, se inclino hacia esta, tenia un fuerte olor a sudor y a… algo mas, suspiro y estaba segura de que iba a tener que tirarla, pero tal vez podía decirle a su madre que… que acababa de terminar su periodo, si, eso haría, no quería botar esa sabana, era demasiado preciada, era prueba de que su sueño se cumplió, olio la sabana con la que se cubría, tampoco olía de forma maravillosa, pero el olor era menos, suspiro y la doblo, quito la sabana manchada y la enrolló tirándola al piso de la habitación, iba a lavarla junto con su uniforme sucio y botaría lo que quedaba de su falda y ropa anterior.

Se dio un baño relajante y regreso a su habitación a estudiar una vez que había dejado la ropa en la lavadora y se aseguro de disimular muy bien la ropa que tiro a la basura, tenia que estudiar, tenia que esforzarse por pasar esos exámenes.

Inuyasha le dio una noche, eso fue lo que le pidió.

Sabia que cuando volviera a ver a Inuyasha todo seria como si nada, que actuaria como si nada, eso lo sabía muy bien por su forma de actuar esa mañana, estaba bien, no había problema, seria un secreto, _su_ secreto. Al menos le hablaba y no la odiaba por ello, sonrió con tristeza y se miro en el espejo, ya se había cambiado, ya había tendido la ropa, la mancha no desapareció por completo, pero no se veía tan grande como antes, le doblo y guardo en el fondo de sus sabanas y tomo su mochila lista para ir a la escuela.

------*------

Hola!!! Siento mucho en haberme tardado tanto en terminar este fic xD es que quería que me quedara muy bien, y siempre alguien me interrumpía. xD

Después del final e Inuyasha kanketsu-hen quiero hacer la continuación "sin ti… contigo" un poco acerca de cómo fueron las cosas para Inuyasha y Kagome al estar separados, y un poco de lo que paso "el día que Kagome regreso" adoro ese tipo de fics, y espero hayan MUCHOS mas de esos unas vez que el anime este terminado xD y quiero BESO de Inuyasha y Kagome en el ultimo cap, y si no hay BESO!!! Me voy a poner muy pero MUY enojada… weno… weno ni modo xD

En fin espero que les haya gustado el fic, me tarde mucho, y quise cortarle bastante, pero sentí que se le iba a quitar "un poco de gracia" si le cortaba mucho, así que decidí dejarlo así, y a mi me fascina!!! Escribir algo de la perspectiva de Kagome y de Inuyasha alternativamente xD siempre me ha gustado escribir así xD weno weno espero que les guste y no les parezca muy simple xD jijijijiji

Gracias por leer mis fics!!! Y pos les anuncio que ya solamente aquí y en mi blog estoy publicando, la otra pagina donde publicaba antes ya no existe y la otra pagina no me quiete T.T no me deja publicar nada, no he podido publicar Zutto y hasta ya tengo este nuevo fic xD

Ahhhhhhhh también tengo mis videítos ahí x si quieren verlos en youtube xD

Ya casi empiezo clases T.T estoy traumada, clases hoy prácticamente significa hospital y me da miedo buah!!! No quiero lastimar a nadie buah!!! Le tango miedo a la agujas!!! Buah!!! Mi mama me saco sangre hace como 1 semana y aun tengo morado mi bracito!!! Buah!!!

Ahhhhhhh les informo, tuve novio como por 2 semanas y pos de ahí ha desaparecido, lleva 3 semana sin hablarme, y si no e disculpa cuando ya estemos en la u lo voy a mandara yo quiero a Inuyasha buah!!! xD

Weno weno gracias por leer mis fics y mis locuras, muchisisisisisisima suerte, tengo un fic que ya termine, pero le lemon no me gusto así que lo voy a cambiar, es bastante largo pero aun no me decido a publicarlo, pero les prometo q lo voy a publicar aunque sea el primer cap antes de entrar a clases xD y quedo pendiente con el Two-shot o largo One-shot de continuación de este fic xD

Sayitoooooooooooooo

Suerte!!!

Mis mejores deseos!!!

PD ANTIKIKYO 4 EVER!!! ODIO A KIKYO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! xD

------*------

_Terminado sábado 13 de febrero de 2010_

Ahhhhh estoy traduciendo un manga que voy a subir a mi blog antes del 22 de febrero que es cuando empiezo clases xD así que por ahí se pueden pasar a verla cuando la suba xD

Gracias por su apoyo!!! Besotes y abrazotes y mucha suerte!


End file.
